


love is divine [Spanish Translation]

by mimopapel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Halloween, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Spanish Translation, Translation, Unrequited Love, Whitch Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimopapel/pseuds/mimopapel
Summary: Ser un brujo no ayuda cuando se trata de un amor no correspondido.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	love is divine [Spanish Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love is divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426143) by [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/pseuds/stylinsoncity). 



> Esta es una traducción no autorizada por la autora. Intenté contactarla un par de veces para pedir su autorización pero a la fecha no he recibido respuesta. Si ella lo desea, borraré la historia, así que si alguien sabe de ella, y le puede dejar saber que la traducción existe, sería genial si lo hicieran.
> 
> Comencé a traducirla hace ya casi año y medio, pero la dejé de lado. Hace unos días, con el décimo aniversario, me enteré de que una amiga recién este año, pleno 2020, se había vuelto Larry shipper (para que vean que los milagros existen) y decidí terminarla para que pudiera leerla.
> 
> De verdad que amo esta historia, y si alguien más tiene la oportunidad de leerla al estar en español, todos ganamos.
> 
> Si encuentran algún error en la traducción o de gramática, háganme saber también^^

> > H < <  
  
  
  
“Harry, levántate.”  
  
Las sábanas salen volando de su cuerpo, exponiéndolo a una corriente de aire de Octubre demasiado entusiasta. Cuatro pares de cortinas en su cuarto se abren, los aros chirriando en la barra. La luz de sol cubre el espacio de un blanco cegador.  
  
Suelta un gruñido y se voltea, empujando su cara en sus almohadas. “Cinco minutos más.”  
  
“Ya vamos tarde,” replica Gemma. “Levántate ahora o volveré con un caldero de agua helada.”  
  
Harry voltea hacia su costado, empujando su máscara hacia su cabello rizado. “Eres la más cruel y la más malvada.”  
  
“Sí, bueno, soy una bruja,” dice Gemma, con una pequeña curva en su boca pintada de labial rojo. Cruza sus brazos. Su tono es afilado, como el corte asimétrico de su cabello platino. “Es hora de irnos. Sabes que odian esperar.”  
  
Las brujas son de lo más impacientes.  
  
Su hermana lo deja con ese recordatorio, confiando en que sus palabras serán suficiente para coaccionarlo a salir de la cama. Quizá ella lo deje salirse con la suya en muchas cosas, pero el resto de su familia no es tan tolerante.  
  
Lentamente, se levanta de la cama, tirando su grimorio y su diario al piso con un estiramiento de sus brazos. Pone un pie en el suelo y hace una mueca, bajando la mirada a la caca de sapo fresca esperando por él. Le envía una mirada fulminante a Albert y Benny al otro lado de la habitación, los sapos gordos tomando el sol en el marco de la ventana. Se levantan saltando y se van saltando, saltando, saltando rápidamente.  
  
“Correr no ayudará,” les dice Harry mientras van saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Con un movimiento de su mano, una toalla limpia desciende de una de las repisas en el pasillo. La coloca a la tarea de limpiar el piso. Se levanta, rodando sus hombros, soltando los nudos en su espalda de camino al baño. La ducha se abre mientras él se acerca. Él entra y suelta un grito, antes de dar un brinco hacia afuera rápidamente. “Muy caliente,” se queja, y el agua se ajusta rápidamente.  
  
Un chasquido de sus dedos comienza un álbum de Arctic Monkeys en el tocadiscos de su cuarto. ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ atraviesa el constante repiqueteo de agua en su cabeza. Se queda bajo la ducha por mucho más tiempo del que tiene, y sale a regañadientes hacia el baño lleno de vapor, desnudo sólo por un segundo antes de que una toalla negra se envuelva sola alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Se viste rápidamente, todo de negro, como es la costumbre para reuniones familiares. Un par de pantalones negros ajustados, rotos en la rodilla, abrazan firmemente sus largas piernas. La camisa negra traslúcida que se coloca es quizá un poco inapropiada, pero ¿a quién le importa? Se coloca su chaleco de terciopelo negro encima. Una selección de anillos espera por él en el tocador, con rocas y piedras y gemas, algunas para aumentar su poder, algunas para protegerlo del peligro, y unas que él simplemente encontró lindas. Se coloca uno en cada dedo, y se coloca un zarcillo en forma de luna creciente tallado del colmillo de un Smilodon en la parte superior de su oreja. Empuja sus pies en unas botas de gamuza rosadas. Que se joda el código de vestimenta.  
  
Con un rocío de colonia, su atuendo está completo.  
  
Sacude su mano, y el tocadiscos se queda en silencio. Levanta a Lilith, su gata negra de Bombay favorita, y su familiar, a sus brazos, presionando varios besos contra su cabeza, y baja las escaleras hasta The Divine.  
  
Cuatro sapos saltan cerca de sus pies mientras se acerca al rellano. Bastian, una de las lechuzas grises de Gemma, le lanza una mirada antes de volver a dormir. Un fuego arde en el fogón debajo de un caldero burbujeante. Cuando Harry aparece, el fuego muere por completo. The Divine le había pertenecido a un familiar de ellos antes de volverse de Harry y de Gemma. Antes, simplemente se llamaba “Tienda de Especias” porque las brujas eran menos vocales acerca de su existencia en los 50s.  
  
Por años, la tienda permaneció sin usar y llena de polvo en Soho. Cuando Gemma terminó la universidad, intentó volverse doctora. Juró ser la primera bruja en trabajar en una práctica grande y llegó alarmantemente cerca de alcanzar ese sueño. Si alguien podía hacerlo, sería ella.  
  
“¿Listo?” Gemma le pregunta, con su propio familiar, un gato gris humo, caminando tras ella.  
  
“Listo,” Harry dice, siguiéndola por la puerta.  
  
La cosa con ser doctora es lo rígido que es el ambiente. La magia de Gemma siempre ha sido más práctica y unidireccional que la de Harry. Ella ha aprendido a adaptarse a las formas de práctica más tradicionales a las que su familia se adhiere. Pero incluso las condiciones tensas de trabajo en el Hospital Wythenshawe, en Southmoor, fueron muy restrictivas, incluso para ella, particularmente para una bruja.  
  
Al final, Gemma decidió que si curaría las molestias de la gente y mejoraría sus vidas, lo haría en sus propios términos. El verano que Harry se graduó de la universidad, empacaron sus cosas juntos, se mudaron a Soho, y comenzaron su pequeña guarida.  
  
The Divine es tanto apotecario como tienda de fortuna al mismo tiempo. Ven por una poción y haz que se te lea tu futuro también. Lo hacen todo y lo hacen bien.  
  
Gemma enciende el auto, colocando sus lentes de sol en su cara. Harry hace lo mismo.  
  
“Mamá va a matarnos,” dice ella.  
  
Harry suspira. “Dices eso cada vez.”

  
✺  
  
  
  
Las reuniones familiares se tienen durante el desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Una gran mesa se extiende por el espacio del comedor, que su mamá ha decorado a lo grande con calabazas, algunas talladas con caras de Noche de Brujas, luces de hadas y velas negras. Es desayuno el que van a tener esta vez, aunque cuando Harry y Gemma finalmente llegan, casi la mitad de la comida ya se acabó.  
  
Su mamá, Anne, sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, les envía una mirada, dirigida a Harry más que a Gemma. Harry toma asiento, ajustando su sombrero de ala ancha, y quitándose las gafas.  
  
“Perdón por hacerlos esperar,” dice.  
  
“Sólo estamos felices de que finalmente pudieran llegar. ¿Cierto, cariño?” Le dice Anne a su padrastro. Hay una sonrisa privada en sus fruncidos labios cuando vuelve a mirar a Harry. Las ofensas son usualmente culpa de Harry, pero su madre siempre ha sido especialmente indulgente con él. Harry le envía una sonrisa de vuelta.  
  
“Intenté levantarlo,” dice Gemma, inclinándose para tomar un panecillo y el cuchillo metido en la jalea. “Pero ya sabes cómo duerme.”  
  
“Como los muertos,” dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. “Aunque, si eso fuera cierto, estaría despierto, radiante y temprano en esta época del año.”  
  
“Hablando de eso,” comienza su madre. “Feliz Octubre a todos. Que tengamos una festiva y alegre temporada de Brujas.” Levanta su mimosa de granada y todos hacen lo mismo.  
  
“¡Feliz Octubre!” Dicen y toman un trago.  
  
“Hablemos de noticias,” dice su mamá, bajando su vaso. “Primero las noticias tristes.”  
  
Su tío, Lawrence, mientras aún corta un pedazo de jamón, reporta, “Mi perro, Truffle, se ha enfermado gravemente. Ya lo resucite una vez. Ya saben lo que dicen acerca de hacerlo dos veces.”  
  
Alrededor de la mesa, hay un gruñido de entendimiento unánime.  
  
Resucitar lo que sea viene con un riesgo de invocar algo completamente diferente de a quién o a lo qué perdiste. Demonios, por ejemplo, con mucho tiempo en sus manos y mucha malicia en sus cuerpos carentes de alma y corazón, aman meterse en los cadáveres y joder las cosas. Siempre es un dolor en el culo, atender a un exorcismo. Harry solo ha ido a dos y los evita cuando es posible.  
  
El potencial de desastre aumenta al doble la segunda vez.  
  
Pregunten a la Tía Jill, sentada junto a la ventana con una mirada lastimera en su cara. Trató de resucitar al gato de su vecina dos veces y trajo de vuelta al espíritu de un chimpancé que escapó del circo por 1920. No hace falta decir que, cuando Velma la calicó comenzó a trepar paredes, las cosas se pusieron feas.  
  
“Esto podría ser el final para Truffle,” dice Lawrence.  
  
Harry levanta su vaso. “Por Truffle,” dice él, mientras todos hacen lo mismo. “Tuvo una buena vida.”  
  
Beben.  
  
“Nos aseguraremos de que tenga una buena despedida,” le promete su mamá al viejo hombre. “¿Alguien más?”  
  
“Donald Trump se lanzó a presidente de los Estados Unidos,” dice Gemma.  
  
Su madre asiente. “Bastante desafortunado, sí. Creo que fue Jude que lo maldijo con ese terrible olor. Clara, una vieja amiga de la universidad, mencionó volverlo de un naranja rosáceo para su próxima aparición pública.”   
  
“Por favor dile que estamos todos a favor,” dice Gemma.  
  
“Lo haré,” dice Anne, con su sonrisa creciendo. “¿Buenas noticias, alguien?”  
  
Harry levanta su dedo índice al aire y aclara su garganta. “Perfeccioné mi poción multijugos,” dice. “Gemma justo la probó por mi ayer.”  
  
Gemma asiente. “Es cierto. Funciona como un encantamiento.”  
  
El Tío George bufa. “¿Cuándo sería una poción como esa de algún uso? ¿Seguramente no están pensando en venderla en su tienda?”  
  
Harry se lame los labios. “Por supuesto que no la venderíamos a humanos. El punto es que es un hechizo difícil de dominar y lo hice.”  
  
“Sí, pero es prácticamente inútil,” dice la Tía Liz. “En serio, Harry, hay magia mucho mejor en la que podrías estar usando tu tiempo.”  
  
Harry no tiene la oportunidad de responder. No sabe cómo podría, de cualquier forma.  
  
“Él siempre ha sido así, ¿no?” Su primo, Maximus, aporta. “Gastando buena magia en cosas tontas.”  
  
“Jódete, Max,” dice Gemma cansinamente. “La última vez que supe, tú no has dominado nada. Has sido un brujo por más tiempo y has hecho mucho menos.”  
  
“Es suficiente,” dice Anne, y todos se quedan en silencio, sabiendo que es mejor no pasarse de la raya con su matriarca. Mira a Harry. “Amor, estoy orgullosa de ti por ser tan… aventurero con tu magia, como siempre. Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo en que quizá es tiempo de que te centres en creaciones más prácticas.”  
  
Harry sólo la mira. Ella levanta una ceja.  
  
“Nuestra magia no es ilimitada,” dice ella, su tono gentil, como siempre le ha hablado a él. “Es raro, pero es posible que fatigues tus habilidades.”  
  
Eso solía aterrorizarlo cuando era niño, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que “desperdiciara” su magia. Aún rescataba y resucitaba criaturas del bosque. Algunos estaban fuertemente heridos y él armó un pequeño ejército de conejos y ardillas zombies antes de que Anne se enterara y los enviara a todos de vuelta a sus tumbas. Le gustaba hechizar a las aves para que le cantaran canciones de cuna. Le gustaba experimentar con hechizos explosivos, y una vez prendió la cocina en fuego antes de que Gemma llegara rápidamente a arreglarlo.  
  
Entre la edad de seis y siete, la magia de Harry estuvo fuera de control, demasiado poderosa para ser controlada, así que nunca lo intentó. No le importaba conservar su energía o ser práctico. Esa era el área de especialización de Gemma. La preocupación de Harry estaba con el tipo de magia salvaje y milagrosa. El tipo que te dejaba con la boca abierta. El tipo por el que su familia nunca se preocupó ni apreció.  
  
Su madre lo está mirando como si esperara que muestre que está de acuerdo. No lo hace, sólo aparta la mirada, y comienza a morder su panecillo.  
  
“De acuerdo,” dice Anne con un suspiro. Mira alrededor de la mesa. “¿Noticias felices?”

  
✺  
  
  
  
La cosa más irónica de Gemma era lo frívola que era cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón. Pasó largas horas esclavizándose con su magia durante toda su infancia, y ahora, en su adultez, aún se rehusaba a hacer tiempo para enseriarse con alguien.  
  
Pero ella es hermosa, su hermana. Se lo dice a las personas, orgullosamente, incluso si pueden verlo por ellos mismos. Había algo acerca de lo afilada que era, lo calculada y controlada, que hacía a las personas embelesarse, tanto hombres como mujeres.  
  
Y Gemma, como si para compensar por todo su arduo trabajo, amaba darles el gusto. Nunca tuvo que coquetear, realmente. Una mujer comenzaría una conversación con ella en un bar y de alguna manera, al final de todo, se irían a casa juntas. Gemma sonreiría, con sus labios siempre pintados de un rojo brillante. Se pasaría sus dedos anillados por su brillante cabello plateado. Usaría una pequeña risa y el mundo entero caería, justo ahí, a sus pies.  
  
Es sábado por la mañana y ella no está en la tienda ni en su cuarto, arriba, y Harry simplemente asume que encontró la cama de alguien más donde ponerse cómoda. Y pronto ella despertará y esa persona le preguntará si la pueden ver otra vez y Gemma dirá “cuando tenga tiempo” y luego nunca hará tiempo.  
  
Pobres almas.  
  
Harry detiene las agujas tejedoras que tiene trabajando en una tela frente a él y se inclina para inspeccionar de cerca su trabajo hasta ahora, con un par de lentes balanceados en su nariz. Con un asentimiento, las agujas comienzan a moverse otra vez.  
  
Se hace una taza de té mientras hace que una escoba se ponga a barrer la tienda. Sólo han pasado unos minutos de la hora de apertura y los sábados siempre son el día más ocupado. Pronto Gemma entrará por la puerta, callada hasta que haya tenido una taza de té y una ducha. Pronto, clientes aparecerán en busca de hechizos o pociones o fortuna.  
  
De hecho, hay alguien acercándose ahora mismo.  
  
Alza la mirada justo cuando una figura aparece detrás de la puerta de vidrio pintado, marcado con las palabras: “Ven A Encontrar The Divine,” y gira la perilla.  
  
Tiene un extraño y revoloteante sentimiento en su estómago antes incluso de que la persona atraviese la puerta.  
  
Y luego lo hacen y él sabe por qué.  
  
El hombre parado ahí sonríe, brillante y puros dientes.  
  
“Louis,” dice Harry, o suspira, en realidad. “Hola.”  
  
“Hey.” Está todo vestido de traje, en su ropa de negocios, con el cabello perfectamente en un copete y sus zapatos pulidos.  
  
El corazón de Harry comienza con el tamborileo y las pulsaciones. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”  
  
“Estoy buscando a Gemma,” dice Louis.  
  
Por supuesto que sí. Harry se dice a sí mismo que no está decepcionado. “¿Aquí?”  
  
“Sí. Sólo vine a hablar.” Camina más allá dentro de la tienda, dejando su abrigo y su sombrilla en un estante en la puerta.  
  
Las cejas de Harry se fruncen. “¿No intentaste llamarla por teléfono?”  
  
Louis se encoge de hombros, mirando alrededor de la tienda a todos los artefactos y los jarrones de colores. “Sólo pensé en pasarme por aquí.”  
  
“¿Aquí?” Pregunta Harry de nuevo. “Tú nunca te pasas por aquí.”  
  
Lilith se pasea por la pierna de Louis, haciéndose la coqueta mientras frota su cuerpo contra su tobillo. Harry rueda los ojos mientras Louis se agacha y frota su cabeza. “Tienes un montón de preguntas,” dice Louis.  
  
“Las brujas son naturalmente curiosas. Como los gatos,” dice Harry. Se acerca caminando, reposando contra la encimera junto a Louis. Como un gato. Amaría envolverse alrededor del cuerpo de Louis, también, acurrucarse junto a él en la cama, incluso. “¿Por qué estás aquí realmente, Lou?”  
  
“Acabo de decirte. Vine a ver a Gemma.”  
  
“Eso es mentira,” dice Harry, cruzando sus brazos y arqueando las cejas.  
  
Louis suspira pesadamente. “Vine por una poción, si debes saberlo.”  
  
Harry se ilumina. “Una poción.”  
  
Louis hace un asentimiento cortante.  
  
“¿De qué tipo?” Pregunta Harry, entusiasmado. Ansioso por una oportunidad de ayudar, especialmente a este hombre. Siempre a él. “Podría hacerla para ti.”  
  
“Preferiría que Gemma la hiciera.”  
  
La cara de Harry decae, pero lo oculta lo suficientemente rápido. Se inclina para tomar a Lilith a sus pies, quien se enrolla fácilmente en sus brazos, y se voltea. “Bueno, ella no está aquí. Tendrás que venir más tarde. O intenta llamar primero.”  
  
“Oye,” dice Louis. “No estás ofendido, ¿verdad?”  
  
“¿Por qué estaría ofendido? Tú no confías en mi magia. Está bien.”  
  
“No tiene nada que ver con tu magia, Harry,” dice Louis. “Es simplemente la naturaleza de la poción. Prefiero que sea algo privado.”  
  
La curiosidad de Harry quema con más fuerza. Nunca va a poder calmarla. Acaricia la cabeza de Lilith. “Yo soy bueno guardando secretos.”  
  
Louis sacude la cabeza. “Solo olvídalo.”  
  
“¿Y si adivino?” Pregunta Harry.  
  
“Harry,” dice Louis con firmeza. Piensa que ese tono de voz deberá calmar a Harry pero lo único que hace es provocarlo más. “¿Por qué eres tan persistente?”  
  
“¿Por qué eres tan misterioso?” Contesta Harry. “¿Lo que quieres es magia negra? ¿Quieres herir a alguien?”  
  
“Por supuesto que no,” dice Louis. “¿Por qué pensarías—?”  
  
“¿Tienes una verruga asquerosa?” Pregunta Harry, inspeccionando su hermosa cara. “¿Una espinilla? Venden cosas para eso en las farmacias.”  
  
Los labios de Louis se curvan. “Eres ridículo.”  
  
“¿Un suero de la verdad?” Se pregunta Harry.  
  
“Equivocado de nuevo.”  
  
Harry entrecierra los ojos. “¿Una poción de amor?”  
  
Harry está altamente entrenado en leer los gestos musculares y faciales de sus clientes cuando trata de cualquier manera con la predicción de fortuna. Hay magia negra disponible para predecir el futuro de alguien de manera certera, hechizos largos y cansinos que utilizan la fuente de vida de quien los invoca. Pero nunca hay una necesidad de usar un procedimiento tan elaborado como esos cuando se lee una palma o una carta o una bola de cristal. Los hombres y mujeres desesperados que vienen a la tienda siempre dejan escapar algo. En un ligero gesto de la ceja. Una inclinación hacia arriba o hacia abajo de la boca. Un ligero, muy ligero sonrojo en la punta de las orejas, como el que Louis tiene ahora.  
  
El aliento de Harry se congela. “Una poción de amor,” confirma.  
  
“Equivocado otra vez,” dice Louis, volteando rápidamente.  
  
Harry lo intercepta, deslizándose entre él y la puerta. “No me equivoco. Tú quieres una poción de amor.”  
  
Louis aprieta la mandíbula. Es verdad.  
  
El corazón de Harry se hunde.  
  
Louis quiere una poción de amor.  
  
“Cuando Gemma llegue, dile que pasé por aquí,” dice Louis, inclinándose para tomar su abrigo.  
  
“Louis, espera,” dice Harry, tomándolo del brazo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se lame los labios. “Um.”  
  
Louis levanta las cejas.  
  
“Esto es lo que pasa con las pociones de amor,” comienza Harry, su cerebro trabajando el doble. “O con cualquier poción, la verdad. Su naturaleza depende mucho de quien la hace. Si un brujo de naturaleza oscura hace un suero de la verdad, por ejemplo, ese suero revela verdades oscuras y sentimientos oscuros. Si una bruja más pura hace una poción fatal, puede que sólo haga que alguien se enferme, no que los mate. Y si alguien como mi hermana, cuya magia es práctica y concisa, hace una poción de amor, puede que no sea verdadero amor lo que termines encontrando. Y Gemma nunca ha estado enamorada de alguien.”  
  
“¿Y tú sí?” Las cejas de Louis se alzan más arriba.  
  
Harry casi se atraganta con aire. “Ese no es el punto.”  
  
“Bueno, ¿cuál es el punto?”  
  
“Yo siempre he sido mejor con las pociones de amor,” dice Harry. “Son mi especialidad.”  
  
Aún está sujetando el antebrazo de Louis. Afloja su agarre, pero no lo suelta. Puede sentir su calidez a través de su chaqueta y su camisa de vestir. Siempre ha estado muy en armonía con la calidez de Louis, siempre ha podido sentirla, así esté parado cerca o lejos.  
  
“¿Tu especialidad, huh?” Dice Louis, incrédulo.  
  
Harry sonríe. Tiene confianza en esto. “No tengo nada que envidiarle a Eharmony,” dice. Un repentino chorro de risa escapa de entre los labios de Louis. Harry sonríe y continúa. “El amor debe ser apasionado e intenso. Es feroz y atrevido. Te hace sentir como si estuvieras ahogándote y al mismo tiempo, como si finalmente pudieras respirar. Si quieres encontrar algo así, la mejor persona para hacer tu poción soy yo.”  
  
Louis lo observa. Su sonrisa desapareció, reemplazada por un pequeño y pensativo puchero. “Parece ser que sabes mucho al respecto,” dice. “De amor, quiero decir.”  
  
La piel de Harry arde ante la sugerencia. “Sí.” Eso es todo lo que puede decir.  
  
“¿Qué tanto te tomaría preparar algo?” Pregunta Louis, intentando parecer indiferente.  
  
Harry pausa. ¿Qué estás haciendo? se pregunta a sí mismo de nuevo.  
  
¿No es este el hombre que ha amado desde el primer momento en que supo lo que era el amor? ¿El chico que pasó cada temporada de su infancia añorando y esperando poder impresionar? ¿El chico al que admiraba? Quería ser fuerte como Louis y rudo como Louis, pero llegó un punto en que también quería besar a Louis y bailar con Louis.  
  
¿Cómo puede amar a alguien tan ferviente y profundamente, y con un fuego que nunca se extingue y al mismo tiempo, dirigir a esa persona a encontrar a alguien más?  
  
No es ni siquiera que no quiera hacer una poción de amor para Louis. Es que no está seguro de que pueda. No está seguro de que una gota de malicia o rencor no se abrirá paso hacia el brebaje.  
  
Absolutamente, no puede hacer esto.  
  
“No puedo,” dice. Deja caer su mano finalmente y se da la vuelta.  
  
“¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?” Pregunta Louis, siguiéndolo.  
  
Harry chasquea los dedos y su grimorio se abre, las páginas sacudiéndose. “Al menos no por otros… cinco o seis meses. Estoy muy ocupado.” Toma un jarrón de mirra y la coloca junto a su caldero.  
  
“Espera un minuto, Harry. ¿Cuál fue el punto de todo eso si ni siquiera vas a ser capaz de hacer la poción?” Pregunta Louis. “¿A qué estás jugando?”  
  
Se está enojando. Harry puede sentir su humor cambiando incluso si sus palabras están relativamente medidas.  
  
“No estoy jugando a nada.” Harry mueve su mano sobre el caldero, haciendo que comience a hervir. “Sólo acabo de darme cuenta que mi agenda está llena. Tengo que hacer esta opción para la señora Lowe y hay montones de otras. Gemma ni siquiera está aquí para ayudar. Lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando.”  
  
Louis lo mira, sin expresión en su rostro. La decepción es tan clara y palpable que Harry tiene que apartar la vista  
  
“Bien, entonces,” dice Louis. “Vine por Gemma, de cualquier forma. Avísale que vine.”  
  
Se supone que duela, y lo hace. Louis siempre viene por Gemma, nunca por Harry, a pesar de que fue Harry el que estaba siempre más ansioso de verlo. No contesta, y mantiene su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Lilith y Sapphire se frotan cómodamente contra sus tobillos.  
  
Las campanas de la tienda suenan, y cuando Harry escanea la habitación de nuevo, Louis ya se perdió de vista.  
  
  
  
✺

  
Octubre del 2000  
  
  
El hogar de los Styles era diferente a la morada de otros aquelarres. Era luminoso con sus cortinas de un amarillo suave y sus pisos de madera de un cálido color cereza y olía constantemente a dulces horneados. A Anne le gustaba que el lugar fuera agradable. Hacía fiestas constantemente, tanto para brujas como para no-brujas. Sus amigos venían en todas las formas y tipos, incluyendo vampiros y hombres lobo, abogados, actores, atletas y otras figuras públicas.  
  
Al principio, la calidez y amplitud eran para disfrazar su verdadera naturaleza y mantenerlos a salvo. Pero al final del siglo 20 cuando lo oculto se hizo popular y aceptado en el mundo, su madre de pronto se volvió más honesta acerca de lo que eran, como esperó toda su vida para ser.  
  
El 2000 fue también el año en que él y Gemma conocieron a Louis.  
  
Los Tomlinsons, una familia grande con más niños de los que había en todo el aquelarre de Harry en aquel momento, se mudaron la casa al otro lado de la calle en marzo. Venían de ‘dinero viejo’, como la familia de Harry. Eso fue lo que oyó decir a su tía, de cualquier forma. Tan pronto como los camiones de mudanza se fueron, Anne les envió una invitación al té. Llegaron la semana siguiente, y ella presentó a la familia como un aquelarre desde el principio.  
  
Jay Tomlinson, la mamá de Louis, simplemente sonrió.  
  
“Es un gusto conocerlos,” dijo. Miró a su esposo, Alexander, parado junto a ella. “No creo que conozcamos a ningunas otras brujas.”  
  
“Creo que no lo hacemos. Es un placer conocerlos,” el hombre dijo, apretando la mano de Anne y luego la mano del papá de Harry.  
  
“Y tienen unos hijos tan adorables,” dijo Anne, inclinándose hacia adelante.  
  
Jay sonrió. “Gracias. Este es Louis,” dijo del niño parado frente a ella, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. “Tiene diez. Creo que dijiste que tú hija también.”  
  
“Sí,” Anne colocó su mano sobre la cabeza rubia de Gemma. “Eso es tan lindo. Estoy segura que serán grandes amigos.”  
  
Harry aclaró su garganta. Odiaba ser ignorado. Levantó la cabeza hacia su mamá. Ella sonrió y colocó su otra mano sobre su cabeza, sacudiendo sus rizos. “Y este es Harry. Tiene siete.”  
  
Los ojos azules de Louis se movieron hacia él. Tenía un ralo cabello castaño con un flequillo que caía justo sobre su frente. Sus pequeñas manos estaban en los antebrazos de su mamá. Llevaba puesta una braga sobre un suéter de color crema y una gruesa bufanda roja que parecía ser hecha a mano. Harry quería estirar la mano y tocarlo, quería asegurarse de que no fuera simplemente un muñeco. No se suponía que los humanos fueran así de hermosos. Luego, lentamente, como el cambiar de las hojas, Louis sonrió y el joven corazón de Harry latió sólo un poquito más rápido.  
  
“Vayamos a tomar ese té,” dijo Anne, haciéndoles una seña para que entraran. “Y quizá chocolate caliente para los niños.”  
  
Ella y Jay se hicieron grandes amigas después de ese día. Jay, como Louis, nunca se perturbó por los utensilios y aparatos levitando por la casa, o incluso las oscuras figuras en la familia de Harry que a veces aparecían. El Tío Lawrence tendía a ser intimidante para cualquiera con quien se cruzara, y sin embargo la primera vez que Louis se lo encontró, hizo un calmado escrutinio del hombre antes de volver a su juego de cartas con Gemma.  
  
Louis los visitaba a menudo. Compartía clases con Gemma y hacía tareas con ella en las tardes. Se quedaba para la cena — siempre. (Amaba especialmente el puré de Anne.)  
  
Él y Gemma escuchaban música vieja o jugaban con los instrumentos llenos de polvo en el sótano o jugaban a la pelota en el jardín. Chismeaban de chicos y chicas de la escuela. Louis a veces leería en silencio mientras Gemma practicaba sus hechizos. Él era la única persona, aparte de Harry, que ella permitía que le distrajera.  
  
Y todo ese tiempo, Harry se la pasaría en algún sitio cerca, deseando tener tanta confianza y ser tan osado como su hermana, tratando de ser así con su magia, si no podía serlo con su personalidad. Todos esos hechizos salvajes que hizo, los hizo en parte por la atención de Louis, y Louis sólo una vez se dio cuenta.  
  
El día antes de Halloween aquel año, Harry presenció a un venadito ser disparado por un cazador. Estaba en el bosque detrás de su casa y se levantó del tocón de árbol donde se sentaba, corriendo más allá de los robles y los cedros y sus largas raíces, tan rápido como sus cortas piernas podían llevarlo. Moviendo sus manos por el aire, invocó un hechizo para desorientar al cazador, confundiéndolo y enviándolo en otra dirección.  
  
Se arrodilló junto al venadito. Sangraba de una herida en su costado y no había un pulso en su forma de vida que detectar. Los ojos y fosas nasales de Harry comenzaron a picar, las lágrimas cegándolo rápidamente. Se pasó la manda sobre los párpados y exhaló temblorosamente. “Muy bien.”  
  
Se frotó las palmas entre sí, tocando el cuerpo aún cálido del cervatillo, y cerró los ojos. De alguna forma, esto le venía fácilmente. Llamar a Artemis, la diosa de la cacería, los espíritus del bosque y las ninfas, era como hablar una segunda lengua para Harry.  
  
“Por favor,” dijo bajito, y sintió el ondeante y suave poder recorriendo sus palmas y comenzando el pulso de sangre en el cuerpo del cervatillo.  
  
“¿Qué estás haciendo?”  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, pero mantuvo sus manos donde estaban. Dándose la vuelta, vio a Louis parado a unos pies de distancia. “Shh,” dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en el cervatillo. Oyó los pies de Louis crujir suavemente contra el suelo del bosque y lo sintió acercarse. Louis se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
Bajo las manos de Harry, el cervatillo se sacudió. Sorprendido y desorientado, se levantó sobre piernas tambaleantes. Harry levantó sus manos, con las palmas abiertas. “Está bien,” dijo. Con cuidado, colocó una mano sobre el pecho del cervatillo. “Estás bien.”  
  
“¿Acabas de—?” Louis se quedó en silencio, mientras el cervatillo se inclinaba hacia adelante y pegaba su nariz contra la mejilla de Harry.  
  
Harry se rió, palmeándola gentilmente. “Por nada,” dijo. “Regresa con tu mamá ahora.” Esperaba que estuviera viva, de cualquier forma. La cervatillo pegó su nariz contra él otra vez y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue paseando sin prisa.  
  
Sorbiendo por la nariz, Harry mira a Louis. “Alguien estaba cazando y le disparó.” Levantó una hoja distraídamente, dándole vueltas al tallo entre sus dedos.  
  
“¿Y tú la curaste?” Preguntó Louis. “O… ¿Estaba muerta?”  
  
“Muerta,” dijo Harry. “Pero el bosque la trajo de vuelta.”  
  
“Tú la trajiste de vuelta,” corrigió Louis.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas calentándose porque Louis sonaba impresionado, orgulloso, incluso. “Así no es como funciona. La magia es un trabajo en equipo, entre nosotros y los espíritus a nuestro alrededor. Mi mamá dice que nuestro poder es simplemente reciclado de las brujas antes de nosotros.”  
  
Louis lo miró, dejando a Harry sintiéndose inseguro y tonto. Luego esa sonrisa otra vez, esa sonrisa de miel, se estiró sobre la cara de Louis. “Eso es genial,” dijo. “Buen trabajo, Ricitos.”  
  
Una oleada de mariposas se sacudió en la pancita de Harry.  
  
“Vamos,” dijo Louis, parándose y dándose la vuelta. “Tu mamá está haciendo desayuno para la cena. Y luego vamos a ver Hocus Pocus.”  
  
En retrospectiva, no habría un momento claro y decisivo cuando Harry decidiera que el sol se alzaba y la tierra giraba por Louis Tomlinson. Recordaría ser incapaz de dejar de mirar en su dirección. Recordaría como su lengua se enredaba y su voz de volvía ronca cada vez que trataba de hablarle. Empezó a pensar que estaba embrujado. Louis y Gemma se hicieron amigos tan cercanos no porque tuvieran la misma edad sino porque a cada momento, en cualquier situación, Harry se reducía a un charquito de viscoso tartamudeo en la presencia de Louis.  
  
Había algo en él, o era una amalgama de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Era innovador simplemente porque existía. Era pequeño a sus diez años, y sin embargo, era profundo. Y Harry, desde un momento que no puede señalar, estaba embelesado con él.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
Octubre del 2016  
  
Está mal que esté tan desconectado en Octubre. Con el velo haciéndose más fino y el incremento de su poder ancestral, las brujas se encuentran en su mejor momento en este mes en particular. Pero Harry ha estado tratando de invocar a un demonio menor por los últimos diez minutos, y usualmente, sólo le toma dos.  
  
“Olivier,” intenta otra vez, esparciendo el humo de una alta vela negra por el cuarto. Aprieta sus ojos. “Vengo ante ti, un sirviente de la luz, con una petición. Vengo a ti humilde. Vengo a ti con un corazón expuesto. Te lo imploro. Humildemente, te lo imploro.”  
  
Nada. Absolutamente nada.  
  
Apartando su cabello de la llama, sopla la vela para apagarla.  
  
Los demonios menores cumplen deseos o completan tareas que son generalmente muy difíciles o consumen demasiado tiempo para que incluso una bruja las haga. Por el pequeño precio de un vial de la sangre de quien lo conjura y ninguna otra obligación, Harry tiende a llamarlos bastante, a pesar de la aversión de Gemma a la práctica.  
  
No importa. Nada de esto importa. No puede pensar. No ha sido capaz de pensar claramente en días.  
  
Louis le pidió su ayuda. Louis nunca le pide su ayuda y finalmente, lo hizo. Harry tuvo la oportunidad de serle útil y la rechazó. Por razones tan egoístas. Claro, estaba preocupado de contaminar el hechizo. ¿Pero acaso no tiene nada de autocontrol? Ha completado hechizos similares miles de veces antes. ¿No podría haberse tragado el orgullo y hacer lo mismo por el hombre que ama?  
  
Deja caer su cabeza al centro de su grimorio.  
  
“¿A ti qué te pasa?”  
  
Vuelve su cabeza hacia las escaleras. Gemma está parada en el rellano vistiendo un vestido blanco y botas negras. Su boca está vestida de rojo como siempre.  
  
“¿Cita ardiente?” Pregunta Harry.  
  
“Sí,” dice ella. “Con un doctor.”  
  
“Pensé que odiabas a los doctores,” dice Harry.  
  
“No, yo odiaba ser una doctora,” aclara Gemma. “Una formal, de cualquier manera. Pero Charles es brillante y gracioso. Te agradaría.”  
  
Harry levanta las cejas. “¿Estás segura?”  
  
“Sí, en realidad,” dice Gemma. “De verdad pienso que ustedes dos se la llevarían bien.”  
  
“Tráelo para el té, entonces, por favor,” dice Harry. “Amaría que viniera.”  
  
Gemma sonríe. “Se lo diré. Ahora, ¿qué sucede contigo?”  
  
Harry se sienta derecho. “Nada.”  
  
Gemma le da una mirada.  
  
“Mi magia ha estado necia hoy,” dice Harry, cerrando su grimorio. “Creo que sólo estoy cansado.”  
  
“Tu magia ha estado necia toda la semana,” dice ella con un puchero. “Le diste a Gene una poción de bienestar con acónito agregado.”  
  
Harry cubre su boca con su mano y deja salir una exclamación.  
  
“Ella está bien. Obviamente no es licántropo,” dice Gemma. “Dice que se sintió un poco mal pero hasta ahí. Le di algunas pociones gratis para recompensar.”  
  
“Dios,” exhala Harry. “Soy un desastre.”  
  
“Sólo uno pequeño.” Gemma levanta las cenas. “¿Quieres decir e por qué?”  
  
“No realmente,” dice Harry, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo. “¿No tienes una cita a la que llegar?”  
  
“Tengo tiempo,” dice, acercándose y tomando asiento en la silla junto a él. Le echa un vistazo a su estación de trabajo y al nombre que Harry escribió en cenizas en un pedazo de pergamino. “¿Olivier? Supongo que no se presentó.”  
  
“No con lo débil que está mi magia, no,” dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
“¿En Octubre? Eso es raro.”  
  
“Lo sé,” dice Harry. Gemma aguarda pacientemente por una explicación, mientras Harry toquetea y muerde las orillas de sus uñas. Suspira pesada y abruptamente, dejando caer ambas manos en su regazo. “¿Louis vino? ¿O llamó por una poción?”  
  
Los labios de Gemma se tuercen. “No, no he hablado con él. ¿Es por eso que tu humor está así, entonces? ¿Louis?”  
  
“No,” dice Harry rápidamente, cruzando los brazos. “Posiblemente.”  
  
“¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Con quién está saliendo?”  
  
“Nadie,” dice Harry. “Él sólo— La semana pasada, vino buscando una poción.”  
  
“¿Louis vino?” Pregunta Gemma, incrédula. “¿Qué tipo de poción?”  
  
Harry no puede mirarla mientras lo dice. Preferiría no presenciar la lástima cuando llegue. “Una poción de amor,” dice por lo bajo.  
  
“Oh, mierda,” murmura ella.  
  
“Está bien,” dice Harry con una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza. Se sienta un poco más derecho cuando se da cuenta de que está encorvado y fuerza una sonrisa en su cara. “No es como si yo hubiese tratado de decirle… cómo me siento. No es como si lo hice y él me rechazo. Nunca le he dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.”  
  
Pero igual, sería lindo que Louis simplemente se diera cuenta. Eso es lo que Harry ha estado esperando. Un día, Louis simplemente despertaría siendo consciente de la forma en que Harry se pone nervioso cerca de él, la forma en que lo favorece y lo añora, de la manera en que lo ha hecho desde que eran niños.  
  
“Harry,” dice Gemma. “¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Cuántos años has pasado llorando por él? ¿Quince, no?”  
  
Harry suspira. “No lo digas así. ¡Yo fui un niño muchos de esos años!”  
  
“Y lo amabas,” dice Gemma. “Y aún lo haces. Todos esos años de infancia después.”  
  
Harry pone su cara en sus manos.  
  
“Tienes que decir algo,” continúa. “Tienes que hacerlo o si no vas a terminar sin él. Vas a hacer esta poción de amor para él — o él me pedirá a mí que la haga — y luego lo perderás.” Ella inclina la cabeza, tratando de atrapar la mirada de Harry. “Al menos vale la pena intentarlo, ¿sí?”  
  
“Voy a pensarlo,” dice Harry, mientras Lilith trepa a su regazo, empujando su cabeza contra su mano. Él acaricia el suave pelaje entre sus orejas.  
  
Gemma se levanta, presionando un beso contra su frente. “Tengo que irme. Pero tú estarás bien, ¿sí? ¿No le prenderás fuego a la tienda mientras no estoy?”  
  
Harry bufa. “Trataré de no hacerlo.”  
  
Ella sonríe y toma su cartera. Con una sacudida de sus dedos, se va por la puerta.  
  
  
  
Harry se tropieza en su camino bajando las escaleras, su máscara de dormir empujada hacia su cabello. Se apresura a la puerta, tropezando sobre sus pies en pantuflas. Abriendo el seguro, y luego el segundo seguro, y luego desarmando el hechizo que mantiene a los intrusos fuera, finalmente abre la puerta de un tirón.  
  
Vestido en ropa de trabajo, con su traje ligeramente húmedo por la lluvia, Louis levanta la cabeza y la botella de cerveza en su mano. “Bueno, hola,” dice arrastrando las palabras, y luego entra, empujando a Harry para pasar.  
  
“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Pregunta Harry, sin aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar? ¿Para siempre? ¿Por favor?  
  
Está tan feliz de verlo. Le toma una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo no revelarlo en su expresión, no lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis y rogarle que lo perdone.  
  
“Vine,” comienza Louis, señalándolo. “Por esa poción.”  
  
El estómago de Harry cae en picada. “Te dije que no puedo.”  
  
“Sí, sí puedes,” dice Louis. “Lo busqué. Googleé cuánto tiempo toma crear una poción de amor. La página web dijo que unos veinte minutos.”  
  
Harry bufa. “Nunca deberías buscar hechizos en Google. Yo puedo hacerla en diez—”  
  
Mierda.  
  
Lentamente, Louis sonríe. “¿Diez minutos? Eso no es nada de tiempo.”  
  
“No puedo,” dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Toma varios pasos para alejarse. “Es tarde. La tienda está cerrada.”  
  
“Harry,” dice Louis, apurándose a alcanzarlo. Lo toma por el brazo y luego envuelve sus cálidas manos alrededor de ambas de sus muñecas. Su toque quema de la mejor manera. Levanta su mirada a los ojos de Harry. Es una cabeza completa más bajo que Harry, pero parece mucho más grande, más imponente. “Te lo suplico.”  
  
“¿Por qué?” Pregunta Harry por lo bajo, bajando su mirada.  
  
Louis suspira, dejando caer sus manos. Camina hacia una de las sillas en la estación de trabajo y se sienta, colocando su cerveza sobre el mesón. Sus hombros se hunden mientras él se encorva. “Tengo una vida bastante buena, yo creo. Tengo un buen trabajo. Mucho dinero. Una casa linda.”  
  
Una linda casa en Kensington, tres autos, y un perro. Le ha ido extremadamente bien, los beneficios de ser un bien conocido abogado de derechos humanos. Y sin embargo...  
  
“Y sin embargo,” dice Louis por lo bajo. “No hay nadie con quien compartirlo todo.”  
  
Harry no puede mirarlo a los ojos. Cruza los brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo, volteando sus pies hacia adentro.  
  
“Creo, que para ponerlo sencillo,” dice Louis. “Estoy solo.”  
  
Harry toma aire, levantando la cabeza. Mira a Louis directo a los ojos. “No tienes que estarlo.” Es ahora. Se acerca más. “Louis—”  
  
“¿Lo harás?” Pregunta Louis, sus ojos iluminándose.  
  
Harry abre la boca.  
  
“Haría literalmente lo que sea que me pidieras,” dice Louis, hablando rápidamente. “¿Esos chocolates que te gustan tanto? Los de París. Te traeré cien cajas. Te lavaré el cabello. Limpiaré tu cuarto. Lo que sea que quieras.”  
  
Louis se le acerca, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Harry. Apoya su cabeza contra el estómago de Harry. Harry no puede respirar. Más nunca quiere respirar otra vez. Si Louis estuviera sobrio, quizá no hiciera esto. Ya no toca a Harry así, de esta manera. No desde el Halloween del 2009. Harry tenía dieciséis y los encerraron juntos en un closet...  
  
Harry no puede evitarlo. Levanta su mano y recorre con sus dedos el cabello de Louis. Inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, inhala la esencia del shampoo de Louis y su colonia.  
  
“Por favor, H,” murmura Louis.  
  
Harry cierra los ojos. Después de ese momento en el closet, Louis se volvió distante, y quizá esa es la verdadera razón por la que Harry no le ha dicho cómo se siente desde eso. Recuerda ahora cómo lo intentó una vez.  
  
Apenas hablan, él y Louis. Apenas se ven el uno al otro porque ambos están ocupados, Louis más que Harry, y nunca hay mucho de qué hablar cuando lo hacen.  
  
Pero incluso así, Harry nunca podría perderlo. Nunca podría vivir consigo mismo si lo hiciera.  
  
“Por favor,” dice Louis de nuevo.  
  
“Está bien.” Harry se extrae a sí mismo del agarre de Louis. “Está bien.”  
  
Se voltea, quitándose la máscara de dormir. Chasquea los dedos al fogón para empezar un fuego y alcanza un jarrón con pétalos de rosas secos. “Necesito un mechón de tu cabello. Como una pulgada. Las tijeras están con los cuchillos.”  
  
Louis toma una respiración que lo sacude, y se levanta rápidamente, haciendo lo que se le dijo.  
  
Harry no puede pensar acerca de lo que está haciendo. No se deja a sí mismo pensarlo mucho. Ahora es todo memoria muscular. Ha creado Amortencia, el hechizo de amor, miles de veces antes, y su cuerpo se mueve en autopiloto, tomando tarros de miel, raíz de mandrágora, y semillas de manzana. Extiende su mano para tomar el cabello de Louis sin mirarlo a él.  
  
“Gracias por esto,” dice Louis. “Lo digo en serio.”  
  
“Ni lo menciones,” dice Harry, mientras Louis coloca el mechón de su cabello en su palma. Harry lo lanza al brebaje. Comienza a revolverlo con una cuchara de madera y cierra los ojos, llamando a Afrodita y a Eros y a todos sus ancestros para darle poder al hechizo.  
  
Abre sus ojos, toma el cucharón y uno de los frascos de conserva vacíos de la despensa a sus espaldas. Sirve una medida del brebaje rosa en el frasco y coloca un pitillo flexible también. Deslizándolo a través del mesón, dice, “Bébelo.”  
  
Louis asiente, quitando sus ojos de Harry. Le echa un vistazo al frasco y luego lo levanta lentamente.  
  
Aún hay tiempo de quitárselo de la mano. Hay tiempo para intentar otra vez...  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  
Octubre del 2009  
  
Cuando Harry sugirió que Louis hiciera una fiesta mientras sus padres no estaban, no esperó que Louis invitara a toda la escuela. Esperaba que fueran sólo él y Gemma, y quizá Niall, de la clase de Harry, y Liam y Zayn, del equipo de fútbol. Esperó a lo sumo diez personas. No treinta, que no era un número gigante, pero suficiente para que nunca hubiera una oportunidad de hablar con Louis. Trató de obtener su atención y recibió un abrazo de lado y que le revolvieran los rizos antes de que Louis volviera a su conversación con un tipo de la universidad local.  
  
Así no fue como Harry imaginó pasar su Halloween.  
  
Al menos, los tragos no son malos. Harry tuvo un shot de algo Gemma insistió que probara, llamado Muerte Roja. Era dulce y como sirope, e hizo a su cabeza sentirse mucho más ligera. Quería sentirse ligero. La alternativa era el inflexible peso del amor no correspondido. La alternativa era pasarse toda la noche mirando a través del cuarto al tipo con su mano en la cintura de Louis.  
  
Así que Harry bebió, y bebió, y bebió un poco más. Terminó en la pista de baile, con las manos en el aire balanceándose por ahí con una canción salvaje e hipnótica. Se permitió ser arrastrado a un juego de la botella/verdad o reto. Miró vertiginosamente alrededor del círculo de invitados que incluía a Louis.  
  
Era Gemma la que giraba la botella ahora, sonriendo traviesamente. La botella frenó en la persona junto a Harry, pero antes de que se detuviera completamente, vio la cabeza de Gemma inclinarse ligeramente a la derecha, haciendo que la botella pasara a la persona y cayera en Harry.  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
  
“Harry,” dijo Gemma, chocando las palmas de las manos. Se rió. “¿Verdad o reto?”  
  
No tenía idea de qué se traía, a pesar de que recientemente ella lo confrontara acerca de sus sentimientos por Louis. Veo la forma en que lo miras, dijo ella, y Harry se había sentido inseguro al respecto desde eso.  
  
Cuando ella le dijo que se confesara, él se negó. Él no podía imaginarla tratando de exponerlo delante de todos sus amigos y conocidos, pero Gemma también estaba borracha y eso le hacía cosas extrañas a la gente.  
  
Si se iba por verdad, ella podría preguntarle quién le gustaba. Su mejor apuesta era irse con:  
  
“Reto,” dijo.  
  
Y para su horror, la sonrisa de Gemma sólo creció. Sin pausa, dijo, “Te reto a ti y a Louis a pasar siete minutos en el closet.”  
  
La quijada de Harry se abrió.  
  
Louis la miró, con su cara contraída. “¿Yo y Harry?” Preguntó, incrédulo.  
  
La piel de Harry comenzó a arder. No le hablaría a ella más nunca. La maldeciría con hipo crónico o una espinilla permanente en el centro de su frente. Aprieta sus puños, incapaz de mirar a nadie o a nada excepto a la botella apuntando como un dedo acusatorio en su dirección.  
  
“Me oyeron,” dijo Gemma, cruzando sus brazos. “Vayan.”  
  
Louis la miró tanto a ella como a Harry, confusión marcada en cada esquina de su expresión. Para él esto debió ser absurdo.  
  
Aún así, un reto era un reto, y Louis nunca rechazaba uno. Se levantó con un pesado suspiro y volteó los ojos.  
  
“Vamos, chico,” le dijo a Harry, caminando hacia el closet.  
  
Niall le dio una palmada al hombro de Harry. “Dale uno grande.”  
  
Harry se sintió enfermo. Se levantó sobre piernas temblorosas y siguió a Louis lentamente como si caminara sobre la plancha. Entró en el closet a sus espaldas y afortunadamente nadie los siguió ni trato de escuchar. Louis tiró de la cuerda sobre sus cabezas conectada a un bombillo y se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados. Harry hizo lo mismo.  
  
“Esto es raro,” reportó Louis.  
  
Harry trajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho. “Sí…”  
  
“No sé qué se le metió a Gem,” dijo Louis. “Esto es como si yo la metiera aquí contigo.”  
  
Harry hizo una mueca, colocando su mejilla sobre sus rodillas. “Yo no diría eso…”  
  
Louis se encogió de hombros y suspiró, descansando su cabeza contra la pared a sus espaldas. “Siete minutos deberían pasar bastante rápido. Estoy un poco borracho, para ser honesto contigo. No tengo concepto del tiempo, la verdad.”  
  
“Yo tampoco,” murmuró Harry. “Bebí la cosa de la muerte.”  
  
“¿La Muerte Roja?” Preguntó Louis. Amortiguó una risa. “Vas a estar tan mal mañana.”  
  
“Al menos es un domingo,” murmuró Harry. Miró a Louis, observando su suave cabello marrón caer sobre sus ojos mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante. “¿Has besado a un chico antes?”  
  
“Por supuesto,” dijo Louis fácilmente. “¿Tú no?”  
  
Harry no contestó, eligiendo hacer un puchero en vez. Se preguntó quién habría sido. ¿Quién habría sido lo suficientemente afortunado para robar el primer beso de Louis? Miró la boca de Louis. ¿Quién había estado ahí? ¿Por qué ellos?  
  
“¿Nunca has besado a un chico?” Preguntó Louis, sus ojos abriéndose. “Pero a ti sólo te gustan los chicos, ¿no?”  
  
“Sí, pero—” Harry empujó su cabello flácido y sudado fuera de sus ojos. “No he conocido a nadie que quiera besar de verdad. No es como si hubiera un ejército de chicos gay en la escuela. Y soy un brujo.”  
  
“¿Qué tiene que ver que tú seas un brujo?”  
  
“Mi mamá dice que probablemente hace que los chicos se sientan intimidados,” dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
“Sin ofender a tu adorable mamá, pero eso es una mierda,” dijo Louis. “Yo no estoy intimidado porque tú seas un brujo.”  
  
“Sí, pero tampoco estás interesado en mi,” dijo Harry.  
  
“Buen punto.”  
  
Dios, Harry quería morirse. Si pudiera simplemente disolverse en los espacios entre la madera del piso, sería genial.  
  
“Así que, espera,” dijo Louis. “¿Entonces nunca has besado a nadie en absoluto?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Louis sacudió la cabeza. “Yo digo que encuentres a alguien en la escuela, a quien sea, y que lo hagas. Eres lindo, ¿sabes? Tienes eso del cabello rizado a tu favor. Lindos ojos. Y el hoyuelo, ¿no? Sólo hazlo y te apuesto a que esa persona te besaría de vuelta. Apostaría a toda mi familia a eso.”  
  
“No deberías hacer eso,” dijo Harry, sus mejillas calentándose. “Y ni siquiera sabría dónde empezar. Como, no sé cómo besar a alguien. Así que, ya sabes— He conocido personas a las que he querido besar, supongo, pero siempre me pongo nervioso porque no sé cómo. No quiero ser malo haciéndolo, ¿sabes?”  
  
“No lo serías,” dijo Louis. “Es tan fácil. Llega naturalmente con la persona adecuada. Es como que quieres besarlos tanto, que ni siquiera piensan en toda la otra mierda. Y ellos tampoco lo están pensando.”  
  
Harry odiaba oír esto de él. Odiaba pensar acerca de Louis sintiéndose ‘adecuado’ con alguien más. Odiaba todo acerca de esta conversación, hablar acerca de besar como si la única persona que en serio ha querido besar no estuviera sentada frente a él.  
  
Claro que ha habido otros chicos que ha pensado que eran lindos. Estuvo en dos instancias antes donde tuvo la oportunidad de besarlos. Y claro, se preocupó de que pudiera hacer algo mal, pero lo que realmente lo detuvo cada vez fue Louis. Su primer beso siempre le había pertenecido a él. Al menos en su cabeza.  
  
“Sólo dices eso porque probablemente eres tan bueno haciéndolo,” dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.  
  
Louis sonrió. “Soy bastante bueno en ello.”  
  
Harry lo odiaba y lo amaba jodidamente. Quería quitar esa sonrisa de la boca perfecta de Louis, preferiblemente con la suya. La Muerte Roja estaba recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, una fatalidad metafórica provocando un suicidio social de la vida real.  
  
“Pruebamelo,” dijo Harry.  
  
La sonrisa de Louis se cayó de su cara como un esquiador del costado de una montaña. “¿Qué?”  
  
Una nerviosa e incómoda risa salió de la boca de Harry. “Sólo bromeo.”  
  
“¿Qué? ¿No me crees?” Preguntó Louis, levantando ambas cejas.  
  
“Quiero decir—” Harry se encogió de hombros. “Ciertamente nunca te he visto besar a alguien. Y si eres tan bueno, ¿por qué estás tonteando con ese tipo ahí afuera? Ni siquiera es tan lindo.”  
  
Louis entrecerró los ojos, pero sus labios se curvaron. “Es algo lindo.”  
  
“Él está bien,” dijo Harry. “Pero pensaría que todos esos chicos que besaste antes aún te estarían persiguiendo. Queriendo besarte otra vez porque eres tan bueno.”  
  
“Yo soy así de bueno,” dijo Louis, clavando un dedo en el pecho de Harry. “Yo elegí no estar con esos chicos. Todos resultaron ser imbéciles eventualmente.”  
  
“Lo que sea que digas, Lou,” dijo Harry, riéndose.  
  
“Sabes qué,” comenzó Louis, sus labios curvándose. “¿Quieres probarme, Styles? Te mostraré.”  
  
Harry dejó de reírse, dejó de respirar. “Dije que estaba bromeando.”  
  
“Sí, te escuché,” dijo Louis, poniéndose de rodillas, acercándose.  
  
“Louis—”  
  
“Piensa en ello como práctica,” dijo Louis. “Sólo te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿de acuerdo?”  
  
Harry miró su boca y lamió la suya. No hay forma de que esto estuviera pasando. No hay puta forma. “Louis, no tienes que—”  
  
“Pero quieres que lo haga, ¿no?” Dijo Louis, sentándose directamente frente a Harry. “Es por eso que tienes tanta curiosidad, ¿no? Apuesto a que has estado pensando en besarme.”  
  
Harry comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. “Estás borracho.”  
  
“Igual que tú,” dijo Louis, mirando su boca. “Dime que retroceda y lo haré. Eres un brujo. Incluso puedes echarme un hechizo o algo.”  
  
“Yo nunca te haría eso,” dijo Harry, bajito.  
  
Louis se inclinó hacia él. “Sólo práctica, ¿sí?”  
  
Harry lo miró a los ojos. “Sí.”  
  
“Y prueba,” murmuró Louis, frotando su pulgar contra la mejilla de Harry. “De que soy así de bueno.”  
  
Sólo bésame, pensó Harry.  
  
Louis lo besó. Presionó sus bocas juntas sólo una vez, enviando el corazón de Harry a moverse arriba y abajo por su cuerpo como un globo al que se le escapa el aire. Louis se alejó, sus cejas fruncidas, y los ojos en los labios de Harry.  
  
“Suave,” dijo. “Esto es tan putamente raro.”  
  
Harry se sentía mareado, inclinándose hacia adelante, su frente rozando la de Louis. “No estoy impresionado.”  
  
Louis dejó salir una risa en un resoplido, se inclinó hacia adelante, y besó a Harry de nuevo. Este fue mucho mejor. Este fue lento y dulce. Louis sostuvo la parte trasera del cuello de Harry de la forma que debió de haber hecho con todos esos chicos que vinieron antes, y lo dirigió a donde quiso. Harry cerró los ojos y entendió lo que Louis quiso decir acerca de la persona adecuada. No estaba pensando acerca de lo bien que besaba o incluso lo bien que Louis besaba. Todo estaba simplemente bien.  
  
Trato de calmarse a sí mismo. Trató de hacerse el despreocupado. Pero entonces estaba estirándose y enroscando una mano sobre el suéter de Louis e inclinándose hacia él. Louis hizo un sonido amortiguado de sorpresa cuando la lengua de Harry rozó contra sus labios. Pero entendió rápido, abriendo su boca, y empujando su lengua contra la de Harry.  
  
Este era el momento más grandioso y brillante de la vida de Harry. Este era el momento que quería recordar en perfecta claridad por el resto de sus días.  
  
Harry se inclinó incluso más cerca, tratando de ponerse sobre el regazo de Louis.  
  
“Whoa—” Louis lo detuvo con sus manos en sus caderas. Miró hacia abajo entre ellos y la cara y cuello de Harry se sonrojó. Estaba duro. Estaba tan duro. Pensó en hacer algún tipo de hechizo sobre sí mismo para hacer que su jodida erección desapareciera pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
“Ahí lo tienes,” dijo Louis con una pequeña risa. “Supongo que eso es suficiente prueba.”  
  
“No paremos,” dijo Harry.  
  
Las cejas de Louis se fruncieron. “¿Qué?”  
  
“No tenemos que parar,” dijo Harry, inclinándose de nuevo. Besó a Louis desordenada y estúpidamente, tratando de acercarse lo más posible. Louis lo dejó. Incluso dejó que Harry se pusiera en su regazo. Incluso gimió cuando Harry se movió un poco. Ya tenían que haber pasado siete minutos. Pronto la puerta se abriría y alguien los encontraría así, y Harry casi quería eso — que ese chico tocando a Louis se jodiera.  
  
“Puedes tocarme,” balbuceó Harry.  
  
Louis se apartó de nuevo. “Harry—” Quitó las manos de Harry de su camisa, envolviendo sus dedos fuertemente alrededor de sus muñecas. “Tenemos que parar.”  
  
“¿Por qué?” Preguntó Harry. “No soy solo yo.” Louis estaba duro también, su miembro tocando el interior del muslo de Harry. Harry había hecho eso y quería hacer más. “Puedo hacerte llegar si quieres que lo haga.”  
  
“¿Pero qué estás—? Acabas de besar a alguien por primera vez. ¿Qué sabes acerca de hacer llegar a alguien?” Louis sacudió la cabeza. “Deberías hacer eso con alguien que en realidad te guste.”  
  
“No me importa.”  
  
“Debería,” dijo Louis, firmemente. Lo mantuvo alejado y se levantó. “No debimos haber hecho esto. Lo siento.”  
  
El estómago de Harry comenzó a agitarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. “Louis—”  
  
“Fuimos muy lejos,” dijo Louis. “Olvidemos que pasó, ¿sí?”  
  
¿Cómo podría? Harry presionó su mano contra su estómago. Observó mientras Louis comenzaba a golpear la puerta del closet. “Han pasado más de siete minutos, idiotas. Abran la maldita puerta,” gritó.  
  
Segundos después, la puerta se abrió justo cuando Harry se inclinó sobre sí y vació su estómago sobre todo el piso.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
Octubre del 2016  
  
Louis no lo quiere.  
  
Nunca lo ha hecho, y nunca lo hará. Lo más pronto que Harry comprenda eso, lo más pronto que puede seguir adelante (o al menos tratar). Quizá algún día pronto, después de que la poción haga efecto y Louis encuentre a El Indicado, Harry pueda hacerse amigo de esa persona. Él y Gemma, y Louis y el hombre afortunado pueden salir por tragos y una cena, y Harry puede pretender que no ha pasado más de una década estúpidamente enamorado.  
  
Pero Harry no va a intentarlo de nuevo. No tiene punto.  
  
Harry observa a Louis envolver sus labios alrededor del pitillo y no piensa acerca de su beso hace tantos años en el closet. La inclinación hacia arriba de las cejas de Louis sugiere que la poción sabe mejor de lo que esperaba. Cierra los labios de golpe. “Es como uno de esos jugos orgánicos presionados.”  
  
Los labios de Harry se curvan. “Bebe rápido,” dice. “Debes terminarlo todo en un minuto.”  
  
Louis asiente y bebe sin parar hasta que el pitillo hala ruidosamente el aire y no queda nada. Eructa, bajando el jarrón.  
  
“¿Ahora qué?”  
  
“Pensé que sabías cómo funcionaba esto,” dice Harry, sonriendo. “Ahora sólo debes esperar. Sal afuera, al mundo. Puede que no funcione inmediatamente, pero la poción te revelará personas de las que podrías enamorarte. Cuando pongas tu mirada en ellos, su aura será rosada, o roja, cuando son especialmente compatibles, pero eso es raro.”  
  
“Parece bastante simple,” dice Louis.  
  
“Bien.” Harry le da otra sonrisa. “Buena suerte. Avísame cómo te va.”  
  
Louis se voltea. “Para esta hora en una semana, quizá ya tenga un alma gemela,” dice, caminando hacia la puerta. “Sólo espera.”  
  
“Lou,” dice Harry, haciéndolo parar.  
  
Louis se voltea hacia él.  
  
“Olvidaste tu teléfono,” dice Harry, levantándolo del mesón. Comienza a caminar hacia Louis y luego se detiene, viendo la mirada en la cara de Louis, viendo la forma en que se tropieza hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Louis?”  
  
“Qué coño,” respira Louis. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y los abre. “Pero qué coño.”  
  
  
  
> > L < <  
  
  
  
El espacio alrededor de Harry es rojo, un rojo suave, vibrante y rosáceo, y eso no tiene sentido.  
  
“Louis, ¿qué pasa?” Harry se inclina hacia él y Louis se tropieza hacia atrás otra vez, presionándose a sí mismo contra la puerta. Harry suelta un quejido. “Sabía que no debías tomarla borracho. ¿Tienes que vomitar? Louis, necesito que me hables. Si hay algo mal, no puedo ayudarte si no me explicas.”  
  
Algo está muy mal pero Louis no lo puede explicar.  
  
Todo lo que sabe es que Harry está brillando como un puto sol, si el sol fuera de un rojo brillante y uno de sus amigos de la infancia más antiguos. No es posible, y sin embargo está pasando. De nuevo, Louis cierra los ojos y los abre y eso no cambia nada.  
  
“Necesito irme,” dice abruptamente, quitando su mirada lejos de Harry. No puede mirarlo ahora mismo. Toma el teléfono de su mano y lo mete en su bolsillo trasero.  
  
“Louis, por favor, háblame.”  
  
“Estoy bien, Harry,” dice Louis. “Estoy bien. Me siento un poco mareado justo ahora, eso es todo, pero es solo el alcohol. Necesito dormir algo y estaré bien. Te veré luego, ¿sí?”  
  
Harry sólo lo mira mientras Louis voltea y toma la perilla de la puerta. “Por favor llámame si necesitas algo,” dice.  
  
Louis le lanza una mirada de nuevo. Aún brillando. Maldición...  
  
“Claro. Buenas noches, Harry,” dice, y se apura por la puerta.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  
  
“¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Harry joda una poción de amor?”  
  
El tenedor de Gemma se detiene lentamente en su ensalada. Ella levanta la vista, mirando por encima del borde de sus lentes oscuros, los cuales se rehúsa a quitarse a pesar de que estén en el interior de un restaurante.  
  
“Sólo me pregunto,” dice Louis.  
  
“Sólo te preguntas,” repite Gemma. “Una extraña cosa que preguntarse.”  
  
Louis suspira. “Por favor contesta la pregunta.”  
  
“Las probabilidades son cero,” dice Gemma. “Harry ha hecho ese hechizo unas mil veces. Es muy cercano a Afrodita. Y su magia es particularmente compatible con ese tipo de cosas.”  
  
Louis toma un trago de su mojito y luego se traga la cosa entera. Gemma observa el vaso vacío mientras Louis se voltea para buscar al mesero. El hombre aparece en su mesa en segundos y Louis pide whiskey.  
  
“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Gemma.  
  
Louis asiente. “Estoy genial.”  
  
La boca roja de Gemma se frunce. Tamborilea sus brillantes uñas en la mesa. “Estás pensando en pedirle a Harry una poción de amor, ¿no?”  
  
Louis sacude la cabeza. “No—”  
  
“Él ya me dijo que le preguntaste por eso,” dice Gemma. “Y yo sé cuándo estás mintiendo, Louis, así que ahorrémonos eso.”  
  
Louis traga alrededor del nudo en su garganta. “Quizá lo esté considerando.”  
  
Gemma cruza sus brazos. “¿Ya te cansaste de estar soltero? Pensé que querías algo de tiempo para ti mismo después del último. ¿Jack, no?”  
  
“Lo que quiero es encontrar a alguien que no me haga querer tiempo para mí mismo,” dice Louis, tocando su ensalada de pasta con su tenedor. “Me tomé un par de meses para estar soltero y no ha funcionado. No me estoy haciendo más joven. Y también la persona con la que se supone que esté. Así que, sí, algo de ayuda en encontrarlos sería genial.”  
  
Una imagen de Harry brillando en rojo aparece en su cabeza. Su trago llega inmediatamente después y él toma un sorbo de una vez.  
  
“Bueno, Harry sería el que la haga. Las pociones de amor no son lo mío,” dice Gemma. “Aunque asumo que lo sabes, si es a Harry a quien se lo pediste.”  
  
“¿Qué tan probable es que tú jodas la poción?”  
  
“Es una poción difícil de joder,” dice Gemma. “La bruja tendría que ser incompetente, algo que mi hermano y yo no somos.”  
  
Louis masajea su frente. Eso lo resuelve todo entonces. Necesita ver a Harry.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  
Harry viste una larga capa rosada y su sombrero de alas anchas cuando Louis entra a The Divine. La camisa negra transparente que viste por debajo está desabotonada hasta el inicio de su tatuaje de mariposa, exponiendo uno de sus pezones y otro grupo de tatuajes en su pectoral. Sus uñas están pintadas de negro. Posiblemente lleva puesto lápiz de ojos. Se ve de la manera que se ha visto por la mayor parte de sus años de adolescencia y adultez: llamativo y extravagante y tan contrario a la persona con la que Louis se imaginó terminando.  
  
No es que Harry no sea atractivo. Es que Louis nunca se ha sentido particularmente atraído a él. Sabe que Harry es precioso. Sabe que, creciendo, bastantes personas parecían admirarlo (a pesar de que Harry nunca se daba cuenta). Tiene esos ojos verdes como el mar, que a veces parecen brillar, el hoyuelo seductor, y el cabello resplandeciente.  
  
Pero siempre ha sido sólo Harry, el extraño amigo de la infancia de Louis y el hermanito de su mejor amiga...  
  
Y sucede que aún está brillando rojo.  
  
La intensidad del aura de Harry se ha atenuado ahora que la poción finalmente se asentó en el torrente sanguíneo de Louis. Aún es de un brillante carmesí, pero es más como un contorno alrededor de la figura de Harry que un brillo de cuerpo completo.  
  
Harry baja el pilón que está usando para triturar hierbas contra un mortero. “Hola,” dice sonriendo.  
  
Louis sonríe tensamente y se adentra más en la tienda.  
  
“¿Cómo te sientes?” Pregunta Harry, observándolo cautelosamente.  
  
“Bien,” dice Louis. “Mucho mejor.”  
  
Harry mira la bandeja de cartón en sus manos, de la cual Louis se había olvidado hasta ahora. Tiene dos vasos de Starbucks.  
  
“Claro,” dice Louis, tomando uno de los vasos. “Esto es para ti. Es un latte de calabaza. Como agradecimiento.”  
  
La sonrisa de Harry crece. “No tenías que hacer eso.”  
  
“Sí tenía que. También es una disculpa por irme sin pagar,” dice Louis.  
  
Harry toma el latte. “Quizá deberías esperar con eso del pago hasta que estemos seguros de que la poción funcionó correctamente.”  
  
Las cejas de Louis se fruncen. “¿Hay una posibilidad de que no lo haya hecho?”  
  
“No realmente, no,” dice Harry. “Nunca he tenido quejas, pero tú no te veías bien después de tomarla. Estaba muy preocupado, por cierto. Intenté llamar. Y te escribí.”  
  
Louis camina hasta el mostrador, colocando ahí la bandeja con su bebida, y toma asiento. “Lo siento por eso. No quise preocuparte,” dice, lanzándole una mirada y luego apartándola. Se desamarra la bufanda, sintiendo la mirada de Harry sobre él, a pesar de que se rehúsa a hacer contacto visual. Toma un sorbo de su propio latte y lo baja, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del vaso caliente. “¿Te puedo preguntar algo?”  
  
“Lo que sea,” dice Harry.  
  
Suena tan sincero. Siempre ha sido así, ahora que Louis lo piensa, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Louis aprecia eso. “¿Cuales son las probabilidades de que alguien brille rojo? Ya sabes, ¿ahora que la poción se asentó? ¿Es eso una ocurrencia común?”  
  
“No, es extremadamente raro,” dice Harry. “Esencialmente significa que tú y esa persona son almas gemelas, si crees en ese tipo de cosas.” Su cara cambia. “¿Por qué...? ¿Tú—? ¿Viste a alguien… brillando rojo?”  
  
“No,” dice Louis rápidamente. “No, sólo me preguntaba. Vi algo en Google acerca de eso, es todo.”  
  
“Vas a ver algo en Google acerca de tu corazón explotando y va a hacer que te orines del miedo y luego me dirás que te lo dije.”  
  
Louis sonríe, observando mientras Harry levanta el pilón. “Justo te iba a preguntar al respecto.”  
  
Harry bufa una risa y comienza a triturar sus hierbas de nuevo mientras uno de los sapos comienza a saltar a través del mostrador, hasta el espacio entre los antebrazos de Louis, y luego se va. Harry lo sigue con la mirada, sonriendo.  
  
“¿Cuál es ese?” Pregunta Louis.  
  
“Benny,” dice Harry. “Uno de los más viejos. No muy social, ese.”  
  
La página del grimorio de Harry se voltea y él le echa un vistazo antes de voltearse a tomar un frasco.  
  
“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Pregunta Louis.  
  
La mirada de Harry se vuelve hacia él y sus cejas se arquean. Louis siente su piel comenzar a calentarse. Está actuando raro. Él lo sabe.  
  
“Um. Es un elixir de sexo, en realidad,” dice Harry, sonriendo.  
  
Louis descansa su barbilla en su palma. “Continúa.”  
  
Harry sonríe. “Lo esparces sobre tus sábanas antes del sexo y hace las cosas… más emocionantes.”  
  
“Lo has probado antes, ¿verdad?” Louis pregunta sin pensar porque hoy no está pensando en absoluto.  
  
La boca de Harry se abre pero nada sale. Está obviamente impresionado, como cualquiera lo estaría si les preguntaran de frente acerca de su vida sexual. Él y Harry no hablan de cosas así. Lo más cerca que han llegado alguna vez fue una charla acerca de besar en el closet de Louis hace varios años...  
  
“No tienes que contestar eso,” dice Louis. “Sólo me pregunto si puedes dar fe de su efectividad.”  
  
Los labios de Harry se tuercen. “Claro. Bueno, yo lo hice así que, por supuesto,” dice. Vacila un poco, pasando su lengua sobre su labio inferior. Louis encuentra el gesto interesante. Harry dice, “También lo he probado, sí, y funciona. Con alguien o solo.”  
  
Muy interesante.  
  
“Estarías sorprendido,” añade Harry, “de la cantidad de personas que piden algo así. A veces su vida sexual está bien, pero lo quieren para una ocasión especial. Hay personas que están solteras y no quieren a nadie, sólo una noche divertida ellos solos.”  
  
Louis vomita las palabras de nuevo: “¿Tú quieres a alguien?”  
  
Y de nuevo, Harry queda sin palabras.  
  
“Asumiendo que ya no tengas a alguien,” añade Louis.  
  
“No,” dice Harry lentamente, bajando la mirada a las hierbas mientras habla. “No hay nadie ahora, pero eventualmente, me gustaría. Ahora mismo, estoy bien sólo con ayudar a las personas, trabajando en la tienda con Gem.”  
  
Louis traga, pero el extraño nudo en su garganta permanece. “Eres bueno en lo que haces, ¿huh?”  
  
Harry lo estudia con curiosidad. “Yo diría que sí.”  
  
Louis se encuentra con su mirada y se quedan en silencio por un bizarro segundo, solo el fuego repiqueteando tras Harry.  
  
“Louis,” dice Harry, pausadamente. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?”  
  
No. Louis no está para nada bien.  
  
“Tengo que irme,” dice, envolviendo su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. “Acabo de recordar que hay mucho que tengo que hacer antes del trabajo mañana.”  
  
Harry se estira para alcanzarlo, colocando su mano sobre la de Louis, y Louis lo mira, directo a los ojos, y siente como si se inclinara hacia adelante. “Estoy aquí si me necesitas” dice, su voz lenta y profunda y cálida.  
  
Louis asiente, deslizando su mano de debajo de su tacto. “Gracias,” dice. “Nos vemos luego, H.”  
  
“Nos vemos,” oye decir a Harry mientras pasa por la puerta y se va.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
‘¡Hey! ¿Cómo van las cosas?’  
  
Los dedos de Louis se detienen sobre su teclado. Mira al mensaje enviado por ‘Ricitos’ y levanta su teléfono de su escritorio. Le contesta un simple, ‘¡Bien!’  
  
Suspira y se aprieta los párpados por debajo de sus lentes. ‘¿Y tú?’ añade.  
  
Harry le envía una foto de sí mismo, con un pulgar arriba, y Benny el sapo sobre sus rizos como una especie de tiara. Louis no puede evitarlo; sonríe ampliamente.  
  
‘Lindo’ le contesta.  
  
‘Benny dice gracias.’  
  
Louis vacila. Es raro: Siempre ha considerado a Harry uno de sus amigos más cercanos y antiguos, y sin embargo sólo ahora se da cuenta de lo pasmada que su relación ha sido realmente. Ellos no se escriben así. Apenas y hablan sólo ellos dos, sólo cuando Gemma está presente. Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué Harry le está escribiendo en absoluto. Tampoco está seguro de que le importe.  
  
‘¿Debería preguntar qué traman ustedes dos?’  
  
Harry le envía otra foto de dos sapos en el lavabo de un baño, llenos de espuma. ‘Hora del baño,’ dice. ‘Benny no está muy feliz al respecto.’  
  
Louis sonríe. Su computadora se va a modo de descanso pero apenas se da cuenta. ‘¿Los sapos en serio necesitan baños? Pensé que ellos mismos se encargaban de eso.’  
  
‘Mis niños son especiales.’  
  
‘Eres un rarito.’  
  
‘La mayoría de las brujas lo son.’  
  
Louis rueda los ojos, y luego sube a la foto de Harry y Benny de nuevo. Se encuentra a sí mismo mirando la espuma en el cabello rizado de Harry, el hoyuelo, sus dos dientes frontales. Da un brinco cuando su teléfono vibra de nuevo con otro mensaje.  
  
‘No hay reacciones extrañas a la poción, ¿cierto?’  
  
¿Además de Harry potencialmente siendo su alma gemela? ‘Ninguna en absoluto.’  
  
Ha visto a otros dos hombres en la calle que emanaban un aura rosada sólo ayer, pero nunca roja. Estaba Googleando ayer y encontró personas en foros de internet que pueden atestiguar haber conocido a sus maridos después de consumir la poción de amor. En todos los casos, el aura es rosada. Siempre rosada.  
  
Y de alguna manera, a pesar de la rareza de algo así, tienes a Harry, cubierto de un brillante rojo rosáceo. No tiene sentido. Si Louis piensa en ello por mucho tiempo, comienza a dolerle la cabeza. Pero no deja de pensar en ello. No puede dejar de pensar en Harry ahora que ha comenzado.  
  
‘¿Puedo pasar esta tarde?’ envía Louis. ‘Me gustaría entregarte ese cheque.’  
  
‘Claro. Mamá y papá van a venir a cenar para celebrar su aniversario.’  
  
‘¿Anne va a cocinar?’  
  
‘No, yo.’  
  
‘No estoy seguro de haber probado tu comida antes. ¿Viviré?’  
  
‘Por supuesto que no. Mi plan es envenenarte.’  
  
‘Suena delicioso. Estaré ahí.’  
  
‘Viste de negro xx’  
  
Louis no pregunta por qué. Es una cosa de brujas, ha aprendido. Las celebraciones requieren vestimenta negra. Cenas formales requieren negro. Todo y lo que sea es una excusa para llegar todo vestido de negro.  
  
Esa tarde, Louis viste un cuello de tortuga negro y pantalones negros ajustados. Hace trampa con su esponjosa bufanda roja, pero espera que la chaqueta de cuero negra compense por ella. Lleva una botella de Merlot y una tarjeta para los padres de Harry.  
  
Gemma abre la puerta, luciendo sorprendida de verlo.  
  
“¿Asumo que Harry no te dijo que venía?”  
  
“¡A mí me dijo!” Esa es Anne, sentada al mesón con una copa de vino en sus manos. Está vistiendo un vestido negro y relucientes botas negras, con su cabello arreglado en un moño alto. “Adelante, amor. Estás dejando entrar la corriente.”  
  
Louis entra y la puerta se cierra tras él por sí sola.  
  
“¿Qué te trae por aquí?” Pregunta Gemma, sirviéndole una copa de vino, mientras Louis se acerca a Anne y deposita un beso a modo de saludo en su mejilla.  
  
“Oí que alguien está de aniversario,” dice Louis. Se vuelve hacia el padre de Harry y le da un abrazo, ambos palmeando al otro en la espalda.  
  
“Oíste bien,” dice Anne. Observa el vino en sus manos. “¿Eso es para nosotros?”  
  
“Por supuesto,” dice Louis, entregándole el vino y la tarjeta. “Feliz Aniversario.”  
  
“Eres un muñeco,” dice Anne, presionando la tarjeta contra su pecho. “Dile a Jay que voy a conservarte. Eres mi hijo ahora. Siempre lo has sido.”  
  
Louis sonríe. “Creo que ella hizo las paces con eso hace todos esos años que me rehusé a irme de tu casa.”  
  
Por un tiempo, todos pensaron que Louis y Gemma terminarían juntos. Así era de seguido que Louis encontraba razones para aparecer en la casa de los Styles. Luego la escuela secundaria comenzó y Louis tomó eso como su señal para confesar que le gustaban los chicos. Recuerda que la ironía de la situación hizo a todo el mundo reír. Excepto a Harry. Louis no puede recordar en absoluto dónde estaba Harry la noche que salió del closet con sus familias.  
  
Harry aparece empujando las puertas giratorias de la cocina, sosteniendo dos platos, uno de los que parece lasaña y otro de vegetales. Su cabello rizado está sudado en las sienes. Su cara está sonrojada. Mira a Louis y sonríe, más brillante de lo que Louis esperaba.  
  
“Hola,” dice. Uno de los gatos se mete entre sus piernas, dejándolo sin equilibrio. Casi deja caer los platos, pero pega su espalda hacia atrás contra la pared para permanecer derecho. Louis está junto a él antes incluso de haber hecho la decisión consciente de moverse. Se estira para tomar uno de los platos.  
  
“Me recuerdas a un venadito,” le dice Louis por lo bajo. “Como aquel que salvaste cuando éramos niños. Déjame ayudarte.”  
  
Harry lo observa tan intensamente que Louis siente el calor subir a su cara. “No pensé que recordaras eso.”  
  
“Fue putamente increíble, por supuesto que sí,” dice Louis. No puede lidiar con lo grandes que son los ojos de Harry, como parece que no pestañeara. Desde el sábado, Louis siente que Harry ha estado mirando a través de él, y él aún no está de qué es lo que va a encontrar. Aparta la mirada, sintiendo otros ojos sobre él, como los de Gemma y los de Anne, a pesar de que pretenden estar envueltas en su propia conversación.  
  
Harry regresa a la cocina después de colocar los platos en la mesa, y Louis simplemente no puede dejar de pensar. Necesita respuestas. Como, ¿quién y qué es lo que Harry significa para él? ¿Y por qué? Permanece ahí con todos por un rato, tomando sorbos de su vino, y luego no puede esperar más.  
  
“Yo sólo—” Asiente hacia la puerta de la cocina. “Voy a ver si necesita ayuda.”  
  
Los ojos de Gemma se entrecierran inmediatamente. Louis se dirige a la cocina antes de que pueda intentar leerle la mente. Hay magia para eso. Está seguro de que no sería un problema para ella usarla.  
  
Empuja la puerta de la cocina para abrirla y encuentra a Harry decorando un pastel. Levanta la mirada cuando Louis aparece, sus cejas frunciéndose.  
  
“¿Necesitas algo?”  
  
Louis sacude la cabeza y rueda hacia atrás sobre sus talones. “Sólo vine a ver si necesitabas una mano.”  
  
La vista de Harry se aparta lentamente. “Creo que probablemente tengo todo listo.”  
  
“Bien,” dice Louis, pero igual no se va. Se adentra más en la cocina mientras Harry comienza a decorar el pastel de nuevo. “¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños que tu madre horneo un pastel para el cumpleaños de tu nana? ¿Y Gemma estaba dormida, y tú y yo nos metimos a la cocina y nos comimos casi la mitad?”  
  
Harry lo mira de nuevo, una sonrisa creciendo. “Y yo intenté reemplazar la parte que nos comimos con magia.”  
  
“Un fallo tan épico,” dice Louis, riéndose. “La parte que rehiciste literalmente sabía a tierra.”  
  
“Era joven. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo,” dice Harry. “Todo eso fue tu idea.”  
  
“No tengo idea de qué estás hablando,” dice Louis, cruzando sus brazos.  
  
“Nunca debí escucharte.”  
  
“Pero siempre lo hacías,” dice Louis. Levanta su barbilla, sintiéndose presuntuoso.  
  
Harry sacude la cabeza. “Ya no más.”  
  
“¿No?” Louis toma eso como un desafío. “Te apuesto a que podría convencerte de comerte la mitad del pastel conmigo de nuevo, asumiendo que es mejor que tu último.”  
  
“Es mucho mejor,” dice Harry con confianza.  
  
“Lo creeré cuando lo pruebe.”  
  
Harry lo mira, sus labios presionados en una fina línea con un pequeño vestigio de una sonrisa escondiéndose en los bordes. Levanta el cuchillo de pastelería y corta directo al pastel. Louis sonríe, saltando al mesón, mientras Harry corta un pequeño pedazo de pastel.  
  
“¿Cómo hiciste el glaseado así de negro?”  
  
“Es glaseado de mora con cacao en polvo negra y sólo un poco de magia,” dice Harry, colocando el pedazo en un plato. Toma un pequeño bocado con un tenedor y extiende el tenedor hacia Louis.  
  
Y Louis sólo coloca su mano en la muñeca de Louis para mantenerlo ahí y envuelve sus labios alrededor del tenedor. Su piel está caliente y Louis puede sentir su pulso bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Incluso puede olerlo; así de cerca tiene una esencia a chocolate y algo fragante como rosas. Louis se aleja para masticar y no puede mirar a Harry a los ojos.  
  
“Tenías razón,” dice Louis. “Está muy bueno.”  
  
Harry toma un pedazo para sí mismo, su boca en el mismo tenedor. Como un niño de escuela enamorado, Louis piensa ‘beso indirecto’, lo que desencadena un recuerdo de un beso no tan indirecto cuando eran jóvenes. Los labios de Harry eran suaves. Tan ridículamente suaves, que Louis aún puede recordarlos claramente.  
  
“Bastante bueno,” dice Harry sonriendo hasta que su hoyuelo izquierdo aparece, y mira a Louis y ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada por un segundo que se vuelve dos y luego tres.  
  
Y luego la puerta de la cocina se abre y Gemma está parada ahí, mirándolos a ambos.  
  
“Todos estamos muriendo de hambre y la comida se está enfriando,” dice. “Pero si ustedes dos quieren algo más de tiempo solos, podemos empezar sin ustedes.”  
  
Les sonríe.  
  
Harry se voltea. “Creo que estamos listos.”  
  
Louis salta del mesón y se acerca a Gemma, que lo sigue, dejando que la puerta de la cocina se cierre. Ella lo mira.  
  
“¿Qué tramas con Harry?” Susurra ella, consciente de sus padres en la mesa a un par de metros.  
  
“Estaba hablando con él,” dice Louis, incrédulo. “¿No puedo hablar con él?”  
  
“Es justo eso. Tú nunca lo haces,” dice Gemma. “Nunca has sido así de cercano con él, especialmente no después de… esa cosa que pasó.”  
  
Louis desea no habérselo dicho ahora, a pesar de que Harry se lo contó primero. “Eso fue tu culpa.”  
  
“Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Y tú estás cambiando el tema,” dice Gemma. “¿Te estás acercando a él para que te haga la poción?”  
  
“Eso es insultante,” dice Louis. “Ya tengo la poción.”  
  
“¿Entonces qué te pasa?” Insiste Gemma. “Ahora te está invitando a cenar. Te la estás pasando con él. ¿La poción no está funcionando o qué?”  
  
Louis traga. “No, está funcionando…”  
  
Gemma lo observa, sus cejas frunciéndose en una profunda V. “Oh por Dios,” respira. Lo mira directo a los ojos. “Louis—”  
  
Y entonces se abren las puertas de la cocina y quedan en silencio. Harry está parado ahí con otra botella de vino y un abridor, mirándolos a ambos. “¿Listos para comer?” No espera una respuesta, moviéndose hacia la mesa donde sus padres esperan.  
  
Louis lo observa. No pretende hacerlo, su estómago sintiéndose raro, y no porque tenga hambre.  
  
“Oh mi puto Dios,” Gemma dice y luego, con una pequeña risa, se va hacia la mesa.  
  
A regañadientes, Louis la sigue.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  
“¿De vuelta otra vez?”  
  
Así es como Harry lo saluda, lo que solo hace a Louis sentir duda, como si quizá está siendo fastidioso y transparente. Y lo lleva a preguntarse si Harry se siente fastidiado por él. Si podría llegar a gustarle a Harry, o si él podría llegar a amarlo en absoluto.  
  
Hace años, estaba tan ansioso por algo con Louis en el closet, al menos. Pero eran jóvenes y estaban perpetuamente excitados y no hay forma de saber si era por algo que ver con Louis como tal o si cualquier chico hubiese servido. Siempre ha creído lo segundo, no lo primero.  
  
Y de nuevo, eran jóvenes.  
  
Tanto ha cambiado desde eso.  
  
“¿Está Gemma aquí?” Pregunta Louis porque aparentemente es un cobarde y no puede decir que vino a ver a Harry. No pasa desapercibido cómo la sonrisa de Harry decae.  
  
“Está en una sesión.”  
  
Louis va a sentarse en el mostrador, quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo. “La esperaré.” A pesar de que eso es estúpido porque no tiene nada de qué hablar con Gemma.  
  
Harry le envía una mirada discreta, o eso intenta. Pero entonces sus miradas se encuentran y aparta la vista. “Sabes, nunca te he visto en esta tienda más de una vez al mes, si acaso.”  
  
“Es Octubre,” dice Louis estúpidamente. “Estoy sintiendo las vibras de brujo por esta época del año.”  
  
“Oh, ¿así que nos estás usando?” Dice Harry.  
  
“Bueno, sí,” dice Louis. “¿Recuerdas esa vez que arreglaste mi trabajo de fin de curso? Derramé té sobre él y tú lo arreglaste, como nuevo.”  
  
Harry sonríe. “Creo que quizá hice eso dos veces, ¿o fueron tres veces? ¿Quizá cuatro?”  
  
“Eso es bastante,” le dice Louis.  
  
“No te sientas avergonzado,” dice Harry. “Estaba feliz de limpiar tus numerosos desastres.”  
  
“Hablas mucho para alguien que incendió la cocina— ¿Cuándo es que fue eso? ¿Cuando estabas en sexto grado, me parece?”  
  
“Juraste que nunca mencionarías eso otra vez.”  
  
“¿Lo hice?” Louis se frota la barbilla, su barba descuidada. “Hm, no lo recuerdo.”  
  
Harry sacude la cabeza, pero aún está sonriendo. “¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?”  
  
“Estoy trabajando desde casa,” dice Louis. “Y luego decidí simplemente—” Ver qué estabas haciendo. “Ver qué estaba haciendo Gemma.”  
  
“Ya veo,” asiente Harry.  
  
Louis toma aire. “Y tú también, por supuesto.”  
  
Harry lo mira. “Claro…”  
  
“Así que,” comienza Louis. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”  
  
Harry lame sus labios. “Um.” Baja la mirada. “Esto es un tratamiento prenatal herbal. No mucha magia involucrada. Sólo algo para hacer a las mamis sentirse más cómodas durante el embarazo.”  
  
“Eso es algo lindo,” dice Louis.  
  
“Lo es. Amo hacer cosas que tengan que ver con bebés y niños. He hecho pociones que ayudan a los niños a dormir y ahuyentan las pesadillas.” La cara de Harry está toda iluminada como una estrella. Con el suave rojo rodeando su cuerpo, parece una. Una supernova, en realidad.  
  
“¿Y para las enfermedades?” Pregunta Louis.  
  
“Definitivamente,” dice Harry. “Sorbo de Fruta es una poción que Gemma y yo hicimos juntos. Cura cualquier molestia que un niño pueda tener, bien sea un dolor de panza o una fiebre.”  
  
“Las mejores brujas de la ciudad.”  
  
No se está imaginando la piel de Harry haciéndose constantemente más rosada. “Fue idea de Gemma. Su magia es mejor que la mía con cosas médicas. La de ella es más práctica. Más científica. Más brillante en general.”  
  
“Así no es como ella lo ve,” dice Louis frunciendo el ceño. “Ella piensa que tú eres brillante. Y sabes— Yo también. Quiero decir, te inventas las cosas más geniales todo el tiempo. Cuando éramos niños, yo siempre— estaba sorprendido. E impresionado. Y un poco celoso. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que hiciste florecer todas las flores en el jardín de mi nana? Y la vez que congelaste el lago cerca de casa de Niall y todos fuimos a esquiar. ¿Y la vez que hiciste al idiota de Joe enviar chocolates a tu hermana una vez al día por todo un mes? Yo creo… que la magia de Gemma parece más útil — y lo es — pero la tuya también lo es. Tu magia hace feliz a las personas. Tú haces feliz a las personas.”  
  
Louis exhala cuando termina de hablar, casi sin aliento y muerto de nervios. No sabe de dónde vino todo eso, sólo que sabe (y siempre ha sabido) lo increíble que es Harry, y odiaría que Harry llegara a pensar lo contrario.  
  
Harry se pasa una mano por su cabello y se aclara la garganta, mirando a Louis. “Bueno, cuando lo pones así…” Sonríe. “Gracias.”  
  
Louis lo mira, con su nariz fruncida, y le devuelve la sonrisa. No puede lidiar con la calidez que Harry irradia hacia él. Siente su propia piel arder, sabe que para este punto sus orejas están rosadas. “Así que, como sea, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar?”  
  
“¿Quieres ayudar?”  
  
“Es lo que dije, ¿no?” Louis se levanta y camina alrededor del mesón, clavándole el dedo en el costado mientras lo pasa, y Harry grita y se aleja de él. Risa escapa de sus labios, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Louis choca sus caderas porque aparentemente no tiene autocontrol. Y está coqueteando. Está coqueteando con Harry.  
  
“Dame algo que hacer, niño.”  
  
Harry rueda los ojos. “Toma el mortero y el pilón. Puedes ayudar a moler algunos de los ingredientes para la próxima poción.”  
  
Louis empuja las mangas de su suéter hasta sus codos. “Suena bastante fácil.”  
  
“Sabes,” comienza Harry mientras Louis se pone a trabajar. “Tú eres igual. Quizá no uses magia pero también haces felices a las personas. Eres un abogado de derechos humanos. Luchas para que otras personas sean felices y vivan de la forma que eligieron, ¿no?”  
  
Louis sonríe. “Sí, supongo que tienes razón.” Sus ojos permanecen en él hasta que Harry aparta la mirada.  
  
Gemma sale de su sesión cinco minutos después, acompañando a su cliente a la puerta. Los ve y sus labios se curvan, y Louis se rehúsa a mirarla a los ojos.  
  
“Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Lou,” dice. Louis hace un sonido de afirmación pero permanece con la cabeza abajo.  
  
“Voy a salir un rato,” dice ella. “¿Alguno necesita algo, chicos?”  
  
Las cejas de Harry se fruncen. “Creo que Louis sí, ¿cierto?”  
  
“¿Qué?” Pregunta Louis, confuso.  
  
“Dijiste que viniste a ver a Gemma,” dice Harry lentamente.  
  
Gemma cruza sus brazos, su sonrisa ensanchándose, hasta que parece un gato. “Dijiste eso, ¿no?”  
  
“Oh—” Louis tartamudea. “Sí, ya sabes, olvidé para qué era. No debió ser importante.”  
  
Harry se le queda mirando, aún confundido.  
  
“No, supongo que no,” dice Gemma. Ríe para sí misma. “Ustedes dos diviértanse.”  
  
Louis siente la mirada de Harry sobre él por un momento después de que Gemma se va. Cuando ya no puede soportarlo más, lo mira y dice, “Estoy haciendo esto bien, ¿no?”  
  
Las orejas de Harry están rosadas. Baja la mirada al trabajo de Louis y asiente. “Sí.” Tartamudea un poco. “Lo estás haciendo bien.”  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
Louis se aparece de nuevo y de nuevo las siguientes dos semanas, siempre después del trabajo o en los días que está trabajando desde casa. Llega al punto en que Harry comienza a esperarlo, lo que Louis no puede decir que no le gusta.  
  
“Estaba preocupado de que no vinieras,” comenta ese miércoles, su sonrisa creciendo mientras Louis entra a la tienda.  
  
“Tuve que recoger estos,” dice Louis, poniendo la bandeja de Starbucks en la mesa. Se quita su mullida bufanda y se pasa las manos por el cabello. Con una risa exasperada y llena de aire, Harry ajusta un mechón de su cabello que debió estar fuera de lugar, empujándolo hacia un lado. Sus dedos rozan la frente de Louis. Son cálidos, ligeramente callosos por trabajar tan seguido con sus manos. A Louis de verdad no le importaría que Harry los dejara recorrer su cabello un poco más.  
  
Harry deja caer su mano, tomando uno de los lattes.  
  
“Es chai esta vez,” nota Louis.  
  
“Está delicioso. Gracias,” dice Harry. “Voy a llegar a tu elegante oficina de abogados un día con lattes y pasteles.”  
  
Eso sería algo que ver — Harry rodeado de los rígidos y pretenciosos colegas de Louis. No sabrían qué pensar de él. A veces Louis no sabe qué pensar de él tampoco.  
  
“¿Por qué esa cara?” Pregunta Harry.  
  
Louis ni siquiera se da cuenta de que se le quedó mirando. Parpadea. “Nada. Eso sería genial. Que te pasaras por allá, quiero decir. Me encantaría eso.”  
  
Las cejas de Harry se fruncen. “¿En serio? Sólo estaba bromeando.”  
  
“¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?”  
  
Harry está claramente sorprendido. “Tú una vez me dijiste que yo no encajaría con tus amigos del trabajo. Hace unos años, tuviste esta elegante cena con tus colegas y llevaste a Gemma, pero no a mí.”  
  
“No recuerdo eso,” dice Louis.  
  
“Yo lo recuerdo con claridad.”  
  
Louis lo recuerda vagamente, si es honesto. Era una cena de caridad hace unos años. Tenía la opción de llevar a un invitado. Harry se ofreció primero, pero Louis invitó a Gemma. No podía ver a Harry encajando con esas personas. Se lo podía imaginar explotando algo o haciendo un comentario acerca de los derechos de las brujas. Mientras piensa en eso ahora, esos pensamientos ya no tiene sentido.  
  
“Lo siento,” dice. “Si te hice sentir—”  
  
Harry comienza a sacudir la cabeza. “Louis, está bien—”  
  
“No, no lo está,” dice Louis. “Lo digo en serio. Me haría muy feliz si fueras. Quiero decir, aún pienso que no encajarías con esas personas, pero no me importa. La mayoría de ellos no son mis amigos y sus opiniones de ti no importan. Y como sea, no querría que encajaras. No serías tú si lo hicieras.”  
  
Harry está mirándolo. “No dejes que yo te detenga.”  
  
Louis bufa. “Creo que ya terminé.”  
  
“¿En serio? Porque creo que podría acostumbrarme a que hables tan bien de mi,” dice Harry, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
Louis rueda los ojos.  
  
“Iré, en algún momento,” dice Harry, su voz suavizándose. Está sonrojado, algo de lo que Louis ha estado más y más consciente últimamente. Sus ojos se encuentran y sonríen, y luego Harry empuja su cabello fuera de sus ojos y se voltea hacia la pared de frascos coloridos. “Hoy estoy trabajando en un hechizo de la risa. ¿Quieres ayudar?”  
  
“¿Qué es un hechizo de la risa?”  
  
Harry se para sobre las puntas de sus pies para tomar un jarrón del estante más alto. Su blusa de patrones florales se levanta, exponiendo sus carnosas caderas. El deseo que siente Louis es inmediato. Jura que nunca estuvo personalmente atraído hacia Harry y sin embargo, cuando lo mira últimamente, su atracción se siente como si hubiese estado creciendo y madurando por años.  
  
Lo recuerda cuando era joven y sabe cómo ha cambiado su cuerpo, cómo se ha hecho más grueso en algunos sitios y más delgado en otros. Y no está seguro de cómo pasó cualquier cantidad de tiempo sin verse afectado por esos cambios. Lo golpean sin misericordia ahora.  
  
La noche anterior, soñó con succionar moretones en esas caderas. Soñó con el sonrojo incesante de Harry y todas las formas en que podría hacer que ese rosada ráfaga de sangre se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, bajando por su cuello y su pecho. Piensa que si consiguiera meterlo en su cama podría descubrirlo.  
  
Harry, estirado sobre su cama king size — definitivamente algo de ensueño.  
  
“Un hechizo de risa,” dice Harry con un gran suspiro cuando sus pies se apoyan en el piso, “es como gas de la risa. No siempre te hace reír, pero te hace ponerte feliz. Es como una droga.”  
  
Louis se lame los labios. “Genial,” dice. Se aclara la garganta, pensando en algo mejor que decir. “Podríamos abrir nuestra propia red de narcotráfico, hacer una buena ganancia.”  
  
“Creo que tengo eso cubierto,” dice Harry, sonriendo. “Dile a tus amigos del trabajo que vengan a la tienda. Quizá sea capaz de ayudarlos a soltarse.”  
  
Louis sonríe. “Les dejaré saber.”  
  
“Ven de este lado,” dice Harry, haciéndole una seña. Louis se levanta y se le une del otro lado del mostrador. Harry le pasa ingredientes para triturar, mientras coloca el caldero a hervir. A veces sus brazos se tocan mientras se están moviendo, y a Louis lo invade una verdadera oleada de escalofríos de escuela primaria. A veces puede oler la esencia de jazmín y rosas, y hierbas frescas en la piel de Harry.  
  
A veces Harry lo mira, sus ojos se encuentran y sonríen.  
  
“Entonces,” dice Harry, mientras mezcla pétalos de girasol en el caldero. “¿Cómo te ha funcionado la poción de amor?”  
  
Las manos de Louis se detienen. “Bien,” dice. Termina de moler los granos de cacao y se los pasa a Harry.  
  
“¿Sólo bien?” Pregunta Harry. Agrega los granos de cacao al brebaje. “Louis, si la poción no está funcionando, está bien que me lo digas.”  
  
“No, funciona,” dice Louis. “Yo solo—Es difícil encontrar tiempo para buscar a alguien.”  
  
Las cejas de Harry forman un ceño pronunciado, y Louis sabe de una vez que la cagó. Tiene problemas para encontrar tiempo porque pasa todo su tiempo aquí — buscando a Harry. Eso es lo que está haciendo, ¿no?  
  
Harry aparta la mirada. “Espero que no te sientas obligado a, pues, estar aquí,” dice. “Ya pagaste por la poción, así que—”  
  
“¿Tú crees que me la paso contigo como pago?” Pregunta Louis.  
  
“No—No no sé,” balbucea Harry. “Todo esto comenzó después de que tomaras la poción, ¿no?”  
  
“¿Esto? Como en, ¿tú y yo siendo amigos?” Pregunta Louis. “Pensé que ya éramos eso.”  
  
Harry lo mira, con su mandíbula tensa. “Yo no me estoy inventando esto, Louis. Cada vez que venías, venías a ver a Gemma. Nunca me traías lattes o te ofrecías a ayudarme o te quedabas sólo para hablar. Y me hace feliz, de verdad, pero nace de la nada. Desde la poción, has estado diferente—”  
  
“Tienes razón,” dice Louis rápidamente. Harry está peligrosamente cerca de darse cuenta de todo y Louis no puede dejar que eso pase. “Tomar la poción… me ha hecho más consciente de lo buen amigo que has sido, y de lo importante que eres para mí. Me ayudaste cuando te necesitaba. Y quiero compensar por todas esas veces que no te presté la atención que debía haberte prestado. Quiero que comencemos de nuevo, ¿sabes? Eso es todo.”  
  
“Oh,” dice Harry. Exhala, permitiendo que sus tensos hombros se relajen. “De acuerdo…”  
  
“De acuerdo,” dice Louis.  
  
“Pero me lo dirás, ¿sí? ¿Si encuentras a alguien?” Pregunta Harry.  
  
Louis asiente, pero no puede mirarlo. “Definitivamente.”  
  
Harry suspira y se voltea. La sonrisa que ha tenido toda la mañana se ha disipado, que no es para nada lo que Louis quería. Ama ver a Harry feliz. Quiere hacerlo feliz. Piensa… que lo quiere a él en general.  
  
Harry añade la mezcla gelatinosa en el caldero a un tazón de glaseado de crema de mantequilla, y lo revuelve todo con una espátula. “Puedes tomar la poción sola, simplemente, pero a mí me gusta hacerla así,” dice. “La hago glaseado, la coloco en un pastelito o una galleta, y entonces tienes algo dulce y algo que te hace reír también.”  
  
Louis sonríe, observándolo unir toda la mezcla. Harry trata de soplar su cabello rizado fuera de su cara, pero no funciona. Louis se ríe y se estira sin pensarlo para colocar un rizo detrás de la oreja de Harry.  
  
“Gracias,” dice Harry con una sonrisa enviada en dirección a Louis.  
  
“De nada,” responde Louis en voz baja, tratando de no romper la burbuja pacífica que se ha formado alrededor de ellos. Aunque piensa que sería difícil romperla. Se forma naturalmente. Se forma sin que ellos tengan que intentar con fuerza. Estar cerca de Harry es comúnmente, como ha descubierto Louis, tan simple como respirar.  
  
Louis desliza el tazón más cerca hacia Louis, levantando una ceja. Hay una sonrisa en sus labios. “¿Estás dispuesto?”  
  
Sin dudarlo, Louis mete su dedo en el glaseado y lo lame para limpiarlo. “Sabe a chocolate.”  
  
La sonrisa de Harry crece lentamente, sus ojos firmes en él, esperando pero no por mucho. Louis siente un burbujeo en su estómago como si le hicieran cosquillas por dentro. Coloca una mano en su abdomen, sus cejas frunciéndose.  
  
“Extraño,” dice.  
  
Y entonces suelta una risita.  
  
Presiona su mano contra su boca, pero la risa se derrama de sus labios y entre sus dedos.  
  
Harry ríe, lamiendo algo del glaseado de la espátula. “Olvidé mencionar que actúa rápido.”  
  
Louis bufa, toda su cara volviéndose una sonrisa como si eso fuese la mejor cosa que Harry ha dicho. “Oh por Dios,” respira, disolviéndose en risa. “¿Qué me hiciste?”  
  
Al poco tiempo, están inclinados sobre el mostrador en un ataque de risa. Harry cubre dos pastelitos, y cada uno se come uno. Las cosas se vuelven histéricas. Colocan algo de música. Los sapos parecen alimentarse de la energía salvaje y feliz en la habitación y se unen a la fiesta, saltando de superficie a superficie. Louis se pone uno de los sombreros de bruja extra de Harry, y una bufanda de plumas de arcoíris del perchero. Termina sobre el mostrador, usando la espátula como micrófono, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro. Harry baila con Lilith, la gata, y pretende ser un fan loco de Louis, pretende desmayarse cuando Louis golpea su propio trasero.  
  
A cada segundo, hay risas.  
  
Nunca ha estado un cuarto tan lleno de risas.  
  
Louis cree que Gemma entra en algún punto, pausar para verlos, y se va sin comentarios, pero no está seguro. Siente demasiado y todo se centra en Harry. Harry, que por tanto tiempo existió fuera de su radar, está ahora justo en el corazón del mismo.  
  
Y este momento, con Beyoncé cantando de fondo, los sapos saltando por todos lados, la cara de Harry iluminada como una estrella, y esta felicidad en el pecho de Louis que no tiene nada que ver con la magia — este es el momento en que se enamora.  
  
  
  
> > H < <  
  
  
  
  
Alton es un tipo que conoce por medio de un amigo mutuo y Harry decide por impulso que debería invitarlo a la fiesta de Halloween de su mamá este año.  
  
A pesar de que no es tanto impulso, como es auto preservación.  
  
No pensó que fuera posible amar o desear a Louis más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pensó que había llegado al límite de su afecto por él hace años. Las últimas dos semanas han probado que era ingenuo.  
  
Resulta que Louis tiene este lado completamente diferente que Harry sólo ahora está conociendo y del que se está enamorando. Este niño interno y romántico que Harry quiere pasar todo su tiempo conociendo.  
  
Pero qué sentido tendría eso cuando hay un hombre ahí afuera que Louis eventualmente conocerá y amará.  
  
Así que, está Alton Santini, que es lindo, gracioso y no perpetuamente fuera del alcance de Harry. Le pregunta si le gustaría venir a la fiesta, y Alton dice que sí.  
  
Harry se despierta con un mensaje de ‘Feliz Halloween’ de Louis, seguido de un montón de emojis, incluyendo unas cuantas calabazas, un fantasma, una calavera y varios corazones. Harry se fija más en los corazones.  
  
‘Feliz Halloween,’ le responde Harry. ‘¿Vienes a la fiesta?’  
  
‘Como siempre x’  
  
Harry sonríe, dándose vuelta y acomodándose más en su cama. ‘¿A quién debería esperar este año?’  
  
‘Pensé en vestirme de gato y ser tu familiar :)’  
  
Las mariposas invaden el estómago de Harry inmediatamente. Se siente a sí mismo sonrojarse y entierra su cara en la almohada por un momento. Exceptuando la tortuosa imagen de Louis como un gato, incluso la sugerencia de coordinar disfraces hace que Harry se sienta cálido y débil.  
  
Se está volviendo loco. A veces piensa que Louis está coqueteando con él, lo que significa que se debe estar volviendo loco.  
  
‘Voto por el disfraz de gato’ envía.  
  
‘¡Disfraz de gato será!’  
  
Harry no sabe si está bromeando o no, pero no tiene tiempo para averiguarlo. Gemma empuja su puerta y la abre sin tocar, sacudiendo su muñeca y su edredón sale volando lejos de él.  
  
“No esto otra vez,” se queja Harry.  
  
“Sabes que mamá odia cuando lleguemos tarde al festival,” dice Gemma.  
  
“Mamá también odia el festival,” dice Harry, y luego en su mejor impresión de su madre, “Qué vergüenza que se llamen a sí mismos brujas. Tan pretenciosos, se creen con el derecho, todos ellos.”  
  
“Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella igual odiaría que llegáramos tarde,” dice Gemma. “Ahora levántate o—”  
  
“Volverás con un caldero de agua helada,” termina Harry por ella. “Eso es un desperdicio extremo de recursos naturales, por cierto.”  
  
Gemma sacude la cabeza. “Tienes cinco minutos.”  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
El Festival de Brujas es una celebración anual en Halloween, reservada para las brujas para honrar a los muertos y el poder que ha sido dejado atrás para utilizar. Es una forma de decir ‘gracias’ y recibir otro año sagrado.  
  
Esa es la definición elegante, de cualquier forma. La verdad, es una excusa para que las brujas se emborrachen mucho, salgan de fiesta, y presuman de lo fuerte que un aquelarre en particular se ha hecho el pasado año. Hay una competencia de pasteles, se tallan calabazas de primera calidad, karaoke, Quidditch y un laberinto de maíz.  
  
Harry lo disfrutaba más cuando era un niño, porque Louis vendría también y los tres se meterían en toda clase de problemas. A medida que se hace mayor, está más consciente de las políticas que exasperan tanto a su mamá. Las brujas son competitivas por naturaleza, parece ser. Cada evento durante el festival es una oportunidad de aparecerse y comparar escobas.  
  
A medida que crece, le preguntan muy seguido si está saliendo con alguien y si está planeando sentar cabeza. Siente que acaba de dejar la universidad sólo hace unos meses. Sentar cabeza no es exactamente una prioridad. (Aunque, si Louis despertara un día con un intenso deseo de casarse con él, Harry no diría que no.)  
  
Él y Gemma se toman unos shots de tequila antes de salir del auto. Se ajusta su sombrero puntiagudo y levanta su capa mientras sale, ya ni queriendo pensar en las próximas horas.  
  
Y entonces ve a Louis, sentado en el frente de la Casa Middlebrook, donde se hace el festival cada año.  
  
“Ya era hora,” dice Louis. “Ustedes dos siempre llegan tarde.”  
  
Los labios de Gemma se tuercen. “Mira quién decidió arbitrariamente aparecerse a un festival. No había venido a uno en al menos diez años, ¿no, H?”  
  
“Definitivamente ha pasado tiempo,” dice Harry. “No que no estemos felices de verte.”  
  
“Bien,” dice Louis, levantándose. Sus ojos están en Harry. “Yo también estoy feliz de verte.”  
  
Junto a él, Gemma suelta un bufido, y camina de largo, entrando por la puerta.  
  
“Podrías haberme dicho que venías cuando me escribiste más temprano,” dice Harry.  
  
Louis sonríe y mueve el borde del sombrero de Harry. “¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?” Se voltea. “Vamos, amor. Ya vas tarde.”  
  
Harry toma aire lenta y profundamente y lo sigue hacia la casa.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  
  
Su primera misión es conseguirse un trago, aunque quién sabe por qué piensa que eso es una buena idea. La historia le ha dicho todo lo que necesita saber de estar borracho cerca de Louis.  
  
Él y Louis se toman un vaso de cerveza de manzana mientras tallan una calabaza juntos. Louis lo hace jurar no usar magia. Harry insiste en que sacar todo el interior baboso sería más rápido si Louis lo dejara desaparecerlo.  
  
La calabaza termina bien al final, con una sonrisa torcida, un diente, grandes ojos redondos y cejas. La llaman Larry porque Harry piensa que se parece a Louis y Louis piensa lo contrario y luego Louis tiene la brillante idea de nombrarla en honor a ambos.  
  
Después de que Larry sea puesta para mostrar con las otras linternas de calabaza, se van a ayudar a las brujas más jóvenes a hacer arte y manualidades. Observar a Louis pintar con una niña de cinco años es bastante duro sin que se ponga a enviarle pequeñas sonrisas a Harry cada segundo.   
  
No puede recordar que hayan hecho ninguna de estas cosas juntos la última vez que Louis vino a un festival. No puede recordar a Louis haciendo un esfuerzo por pasársela con él. Siempre era al contrario. Harry querría pintar mientras Louis y Gemma querían tallar calabazas, así que Harry terminaba tallando calabazas.  
  
No sabe dónde está Gemma ahora. Tampoco Louis parece saberlo.  
  
“¿Tú y Gemma están bien?” Le pregunta a Louis mientras acomodan las mesas para la competencia de pasteles.  
  
Louis lo mira confundido.  
  
“Como,” Harry prosigue. “No están peleados, ¿verdad?”  
  
“No, en absoluto,” dice Louis. “¿Por qué pensarías eso?”  
  
“Usualmente ella se la pasa con nosotros,” dice Harry. “Y como que sólo hemos sido tú y yo últimamente, y sé que estamos comenzando de cero y todo eso, pero es extraño, ¿no?”  
  
“Oh.” Louis baja la mirada mientras habla. “Bueno, ya sabes, ella está saliendo con ese tipo que conoció, ¿no? Las cosas se están poniendo bastante serias entre ellos, escuché.” Se rasca un punto de su descuidada barba. “Y ya sabes, como que hablé con ella y le expliqué la situación, ¿sabes? Que estaba tratando de, como… tener un mejor vínculo contigo o como sea.”  
  
“Un mejor vínculo,” repite Harry, sonriendo.  
  
“Cállate,” dice Louis. “Ella solo nos está dando tiempo para nosotros.”  
  
Harry asiente. “Asumo que simplemente no entiendo por qué eso sería necesario…”  
  
Louis toma una respiración profunda y lo mira a los ojos, y Harry no está preparado para la intensidad de ello. “Harry,” dice. “Hay algo—”  
  
Anne se acerca a la mesa y Louis se queda en silencio. Se saludan con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
  
“H,” dice su mamá. “Ven a ayudarme con el pastel, ¿sí? Quiero tener la mesa toda lista.”  
  
“Claro,” dice Harry. Mira a Louis. “Sólo será un segundo.”  
  
Louis sonríe, a pesar de que no llega a sus ojos. Harry aparta la mirada a regañadientes y sigue a su mamá hasta su propia mesa de muestra. La señora Krauss está parada cerca, decorando la bandeja alrededor de su pastel de manzana con piñas de pino. Se dan un saludo cordial antes de que Harry y su mamá comiencen a desempacar su caja de pasteles.  
  
“¿Estás pasando algo entre tú y Louis?” Su mamá pregunta por lo bajo.  
  
Harry coloca el primer pastel con cuidado. “No. Yo sólo… le hice una poción de amor. Y él no lo ve así pero yo creo que quizá está tratando de recompensármelo. Dice que quiere que seamos más cercanos.”  
  
Anne lo mira. “¿Por qué harías una poción de amor para él?”  
  
“¿Por qué no?”  
  
“Harry,” dice, con tono inexpresivo. “Te ha gustado desde que lo conociste. Yo lo sé.”  
  
Claramente el mundo entero lo sabe excepto Louis. “Él me lo pidió,” dice Harry. “No podía simplemente decirle que no, no sin una razón.”  
  
Su mamá sacude la cabeza. “Este es uno de mis miedos más grandes contigo. Tu magia es tan—”  
  
Él suspira, preparado para otra crítica, otro golpe cuando ya se siente tan cansado.  
  
“Desinteresada,” dice su mamá. No la palabra que él estaba esperando. “Sé que siempre he tratado de disuadirte de practicarla de la forma en que lo haces. Pero no es porque no sea práctica. Es diferente a la del resto de la familia, pero principalmente porque das tanto de ti mismo al hacerla, todo por el beneficio de otras personas.”  
  
“¿Eso es algo malo?” Se pregunta Harry.  
  
“Puede serlo,” dice su mamá. “Especialmente cuando tú mismo no eres feliz.”  
  
Harry cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y envía una mirada al jardín. Ve a Louis atando las trenzas de un niño. Cuando ve a su mamá de nuevo, ella ya lo está mirando.  
  
“Oh, cariño,” dice, tristemente. “Amo que estés tan comprometido a ayudar a otras personas. Te admiro por eso, y no podría estar más orgullosa.”  
  
El labio de Harry tiembla.  
  
“Solo no quiero que te encuentres un día como un brujo solo y miserable. Te mereces mucho más que eso. Hacer felices a las personas te hace feliz, lo entiendo. Pero piensa en ti también.”  
  
“Lo intentaré,” dice Harry, bajito.  
  
“Y dile cómo te sientes,” dice Anne. “Con o sin poción, él merece saberlo.”  
  
Harry da un asentimiento seco. “Está bien.”  
  
“De acuerdo,” dice su mamá. “Ahora vistamos esta mesa.”  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  
  
Ganan el concurso de pastel de manzana por quinto año consecutivo. La señora Kraus y las otras brujas claramente no están felices. Incluso él recibe un ceño fruncido de Jill Weaver.  
  
Es difícil que algo lo moleste con Louis junto a él. Comen sándwiches de salchicha y papas y helado después. Después de otra cerveza, se hacen pareja para el laberinto de maíz de la tarde. A las 6 PM, el sol se puso por completo, lo que significa que la única manera de ver es que cada bruja evoque un orbe de luz que ilumine su camino.  
  
Harry dice el hechizo, haciendo un círculo con sus manos en el espacio frente a su pecho. La luz se forma entre sus palmas y le da un ligero empujón. Se aleja flotando de ellos y se mantiene suspendida cerca.  
  
Louis sonríe. “Siempre mi parte favorita.”  
  
“La mía también,” dice Harry, y comparten una sonrisa.  
  
Mientras más lo piensa Harry, más está convencido de que su mamá está completamente en lo cierto. Está mal de su parte pretender que está comprometido a ser amigo de Louis cuando realmente quiere más. Está mal darle ánimos a Louis para que encuentre a alguien más cuando él secretamente teme que eso pase.  
  
Comienzan en el laberinto de maíz. En realidad es bastantes pequeño, pero tiene un encantamiento puesto en él que lo hace parecer mucho más grande. También está el montón de trampas y trucos puestos en el camino para hacerlos perderse. Las cosas van bien por los primeros cinco minutos más o menos, y entonces oyen lo que piensan que suena como un gruñido.  
  
Se miran el uno al otro, y luego se ríen.  
  
“No hay manera,” dice Louis. “No pondrían un animal de verdad aquí.”  
  
“Hay niños aquí,” dice Harry. “No hay manera.”  
  
Aparentemente apaciguados, comienzan a caminar de nuevo, pero es claro que ambos están un poco alterados. Louis sigue mirando detrás de ellos. Harry mantiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, tratando de escuchar de cerca algún sonido extraño.  
  
La siguiente vez que oyen un gruñido, está mucho más cerca, justo junto ellos. Louis no espera ni un segundo. Toma la mano de Harry y corre hacia adelante. No se detienen hasta que están oficialmente perdidos y sin aliento.  
  
“¿Todas las brujas están putamente locas?” Pregunta Louis.  
  
“Oye,” dice Harry. “Mi familia es bastante cuerda.”  
  
“¿Hiciste enojar a alguien recientemente?”  
  
Harry sufre para encontrar el aliento con el que hablar. “Probablemente fueron los Weavers haciéndonos una broma. Están bastante resentidos por lo del pastel de manzana.” Mira a su alrededor. “¿Deberíamos quedarnos aquí y esperar que termine?”  
  
Louis suelta una risa. “No,” dice. “No somos tan fáciles de derrotar.” Lo hala de la mano, que sucede que aún está sosteniendo. “Vamos.”  
  
Y no deja ir su mano, y Harry definitivamente no quiere que lo haga. Comienzan a caminar de nuevo, tomando cada paso lentamente.  
  
“Me protegerás, ¿sí?” Dice Louis.  
  
Harry sabe que sólo está bromeando. Pero dice “siempre” de cualquier forma con un pequeño apretón a la mano de Louis. Louis sonríe y le aprieta de vuelta.  
  
La tercera vez que oyen un gruñido, está acompañado de un violento crujido en los tallos de maíz junto a ellos, y esta vez, Harry comienza a correr, arrastrando a Louis con él, susurrando “mierda, mierda, mierda” mientras lanza miradas a sus espaldas.  
  
No está mirando hacia dónde va y el orbe es de poca ayuda, así que no es una sorpresa cuando se tropieza y se va de bruces hacia delante, tanto él como Louis.  
  
Caen uno junto al otro, sus piernas enredadas, el cabello de Harry en la boca de Louis, que lo escupe fuera. Su sombrero de bruja yace a unos pies de distancia. El orbe flota en algún sitio cerca. Harry no se mueve por un momento, tratando de orientarse a sí mismo.  
  
La cara de Louis de pronto está sobre él. Baja la vista a él, golpeando una mano suavemente contra su mejilla. “¿Estás conmigo?”  
  
La cara de Harry se contrae. “Estoy bien.”  
  
“¿Cuantos dedos estoy sosteniendo?” Pregunta Louis con su pulgar arriba.  
  
Harry bufa una risa. “¿Esos son cinco? No, quizá seis.”  
  
“Lo hemos perdido, amigos,” dice Louis, sonriendo.  
  
“Dile a mi familia que los amé.”  
  
“¿No hay últimas palabras para tu amigo de toda la vida, Louis Tomlinson?”  
  
Harry vacila. “Dile… que fui yo el que derramó yogurt sobre sus Adidas cuando éramos niños, no Fizzy.”  
  
La boca de Louis se abre. “Él dice que eres una víbora.”  
  
Harry se ríe, lo que hace que su cabeza duela un poco. Louis aún está inclinado sobre él, una mano presionada contra el suelo del otro lado del cuerpo de Harry. Y de pronto, Harry se da cuenta de la intimidad de la posición y no puede mirar a Louis a los ojos.  
  
“De verdad creo que estoy bien,” dice.  
  
Louis quita el cabello de Harry de su frente. “¿Estás seguro?” pregunta, voz llena de preocupación, dedos gentiles mientras tocan su frente.  
  
Harry nunca ha estado más confundido, y más complacido. Aquí es donde siempre quiere estar, así de cerca. Debajo de Louis o sobre Louis. No importa mientras estén así de cerca.  
  
Mira la boca de Louis, y asiente. “Estoy seguro.”  
  
Cree que Louis mira su boca también. Cree que su mirada permanece ahí ininterrumpidamente por un momento y sus cejas se fruncen como si estuviera contemplando besarlo. Piensa que va a hacerlo, incluso.  
  
Pero entonces hay una explosión de risa, seguida de un grupo de niños. Los pasan corriendo, el viento que levantan moviendo el flequillo de Louis. Louis se levanta, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Harry a levantarse.  
  
“Creo que deberíamos seguirlos, ¿no crees?” Pregunta.  
  
Harry asiente. “Eso creo.”  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  
Louis está vestido como un gato, y Harry se quiere morir.  
  
Alguien — probablemente la hermana artista de maquillaje de Louis, Lottie — ha dibujado bigotes artísticos a cada lado de su nariz. Tiene orejas de gato blancas saliendo de su suave cabello y una cola de gato blanca pegada a sus pantalones negros. Todo emparejado con un suéter tejido rojo de aspecto increíblemente suave.  
  
Harry muerde su labio inferior severamente. Envía una plegaria silenciosa a todos los dioses antiguos y los nuevos, y a sus ancestros y a quien sea que lo escuche, realmente. Pide simplemente fuerza para sobrevivir esta noche con su corazón y mente intactos, como sea y lo que sea que eso significa.  
  
Louis llega con su mamá, sus brazos entrelazados mientras entran por la puerta. Él toma su abrigo y lo cuelga, mientras Jay se apresura a abrazar a Anne. Las dos mujeres se disuelven en una conversación y se van hacia la cocina. Mientras tanto, Louis comienza a escanear el cuarto. No le toma mucho antes de que su mirada se pose en Harry, antes de que su cara se ilumine.  
  
No se le acerca de una vez porque Gemma ha aparecido con alguien que presentarle. Harry se dirige la cocina para saludar a Jay. Ella le da un gran beso en la mejilla.  
  
“Coloca este pastel de manzana allá afuera por mí, amor,” dice, pasándole una caja envuelta que trajo con ella.  
  
“Seguro,” dice Harry. “Huele genial.”  
  
Se lleva el pastel a la sala de estar, abriéndose paso entre los invitados llenando cada área. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Louis de nuevo, y esta vez Louis se excusa del grupo de amigos de Gemma y se abre paso hacia él.  
  
“Eres un gato,” dice Harry inmediatamente cuando Louis está frente a él.  
  
Louis sonríe. “Te dije que lo sería.”  
  
“Pensé que estabas bromeando.”  
  
“Más importante,” dice Louis. “Soy tu familiar.”  
  
Las rodillas de Harry casi ceden. “Un familiar muy hermoso.”  
  
“Para un brujo muy hermoso,” contesta Louis.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry es enorme, lo sabe. Se debe ver tonto con los hoyuelos y las mejillas rojas. No cree que Louis lo haya llamado ‘hermoso’ antes y el efecto es tan prominente como Harry hubiese pensado que sería.  
  
Él y Louis simplemente están mirándose el uno al otro, sonriendo, y Harry tiene tanto que quiere decir, tanto que nunca puede decir.  
  
“¿Crees que podamos hablar?” Pregunta Louis. “Hay al—”  
  
Harry siente a alguien tocar su codo, pero ni siquiera los mira, demasiado concentrado en Louis. ¿‘Hay al—’? ¿Algo que necesita decir? ¿Alguien que quiere que Harry conozca? Pero no vino aquí con nadie. ¿O sí?  
  
Los ojos de Louis se mueven hacia quien sea que los interrumpió. Harry aparta su mirada de él y ve a Alton, parado a su lado. Pestañea, tomando aliento.  
  
“Hola,” dice, mientras el hombre se inclina para dejar un beso a modo de saludo en su mejilla. “Me alegra que pudieras venir.” A Louis, le dice, “Louis, este es Alton. Alton, este es mi amigo, Louis.”  
  
Louis se toma un incómodo segundo para tomar la mano del hombre. Cuando sonríe, es tenso. Cuando coloca su mano en la de Alton, se apresura a soltarla tan pronto puede, y luego mete ambas manos en sus bolsillos.  
  
“Un poco raro que nunca te haya visto antes,” dice Louis.  
  
Harry oye la hostilidad en su voz. No la entiende aún pero sabe que está ahí.  
  
“Harry y yo nos conocimos sólo hace una semana,” dice Alton, mirando a Harry. Sus ojos son gentiles y tranquilos, conteniendo un obvio interés y afecto. Ha estado dejando señales por Facebook desde hace un año. Pero Harry vuelve a mirar a Louis. No puede quitarle sus ojos de encima. Conoce ese tono de voz. Sabe cómo se ven y se oyen los celos de Louis.  
  
Pero, ¿por qué Louis estaría celoso?  
  
“Lindo,” dice Louis, cruzando sus brazos. “Entonces, ¿esto es una cita o qué?”  
  
Harry simplemente no puede dejar de mirarlo. Louis se está comportando como un niño y eso debería molestarlo. Pero no lo hace. Los celos deberían ser feos, pero no lo son en este momento. El corazón de Harry está cerca de salirse directo de su pecho y hacia las manos de Louis.  
  
Alton se ríe, tan inconsciente y despreocupado. Incluso coloca su mano en la espalda baja de Harry. “Eso creo.”  
  
La mandíbula Louis se tensa visiblemente, y mira a Harry. “Diviértanse.” Y luego se va y los deja solos.  
  
“Se ve agradable,” dice Alton, su pulgar acariciando la espalda baja de Harry.  
  
Harry observa a Louis atravesar la multitud de invitados y subir las escaleras y luego ya no está a la vista en absoluto. El momento en que ya no está Harry se siente frío, como si el fuego salvaje creciendo en su pecho hubiese sido apagado, y él no va a permitir eso.  
  
En casi todos los aspectos de su vida, ha respondido a las adversidades haciéndolo mejor y más grande y más que antes. Solo con Louis ha permitido que lo contrario sea verdad. Pero ya es suficiente de eso. Quiere que el fuego que siente por él queme tan fuerte como desee, solo esta vez.  
  
Se voltea hacia Alton. “Ya vuelvo.”  
  
“Estaré aquí,” dice Alton, sonriendo. De verdad es muy dulce. Harry tendrá que arreglarlo con uno de sus amigos para compensar por esto. Lo deja y se dirige a las escaleras. Ya sabe hacia dónde va, subiendo por otro juego de escaleras hacia la habitación en el ático.  
  
Hay un balcón con un telescopio conectado a ese cuarto. Pasaron noches aquí, él, Louis y Gemma, durmiendo bajo las estrellas.  
  
Louis está luchando para prender un cigarro en el balcón. Harry oye el constante chasquido de su encendedor mientras se acerca a las puertas de vidrio abiertas, sus finas cortinas moviéndose en un viento de Octubre.  
  
“Mierda,” respira Louis, quitándose el cigarro de los labios, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Mira hacia arriba, al cielo, por varios segundos y Harry simplemente lo observa.  
  
Luego Louis se da la vuelta y se detiene en seco, viendo a Harry ahí.  
  
“Un poco perturbador, Styles,” dice, entrando. Cierra la puerta tras él. “¿Necesitas algo?”  
  
“Dijiste que querías hablar.”  
  
Louis sacude la cabeza. “Cambié de opinión. No debiste haber dejado a tu cita.”  
  
“Bueno, ya lo hice,” dice Harry.  
  
Louis bufa una risa. “Pobre Alfred.”  
  
“Alton,” corrige Harry.  
  
“Como sea,” dice Louis.  
  
Harry comienza a sonreír. “Estás celoso.”  
  
Louis lo mira. Hay un medio segundo de duda antes de que haga una mueca burlona. “¿De qué? ¿De que finalmente tengas una cita? Estoy feliz por ti, créeme.”  
  
Harry levanta su barbilla. “Estás celoso, así que estás reaccionando mal. Crees que eso me hará ir de vuelta abajo y olvidar que estás actuando como un niño sólo porque traje una cita. No te lo voy a hacer tan fácil.”  
  
Louis cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. “¿Por qué estaría celoso, Harry?”  
  
“No lo sé,” dice Harry. “No entiendo nada, pero lo estás, ¿cierto?”  
  
Louis no le contesta. Sacude su cabeza y sus dedos se clavan con fuerza en sus bíceps.  
  
“¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ser honesto conmigo?” Pregunta Harry. “¿Por qué no puedes simplemente tomarme en serio? Después de apartarme a un lado por años e ignorarme, tienes la audacia de estar celoso de que le preste atención a alguien más y ni siquiera puedes simplemente decir—”  
  
“¿De qué estás hablando, amigo?” Louis lo interrumpe. “He pasado cada minuto que puedo contigo por las últimas dos semanas. Apenas y le he prestado atención a otra cosa.”  
  
“Pero ni siquiera puedes decirme por qué,” dice Harry. “¡Ni siquiera puedes decir que estás celoso!”  
  
“Por supuesto que estoy malditamente celoso,” dice Louis, con voz aguda y quebradiza.  
  
“Pero, ¿por qué?” Responde Harry. Tiene una mano descansando distraídamente en su pecho, sobre su corazón, quizá porque de verdad tema que se salga. Nunca ha estado así de frustrado o enojado con Louis antes, pero nunca ha estado así de cerca de él o de ser honesto con él tampoco.  
  
“Dios,” sisea Louis. “Eres tan ciego.”  
  
Los ojos de Harry se agrandan. “¿Yo?” Prácticamente grita. “¿Yo soy el ciego? Qué jodida revelación. Pero qué revelación tan jodidamente absurda, considerando que yo te he amado desde que tenías diez.”  
  
Y luego hay silencio.  
  
Louis da un paso atrás, respirando pesadamente. Sus mejillas están rosadas, como las puntas de sus orejas, y Harry imagina que se ve igual, posiblemente peor. Lo golpea, lo que acaba de decir, pero no siente arrepentimiento ni miedo ahora que lo ha hecho. Sólo hay alivio.  
  
“¿Diez?” Dice Louis finalmente.  
  
“Diez,” dice Harry, firmemente.  
  
“¡Harry!” Alguien llama desde la parte inferior de las escaleras del ático. Suena como su mamá.  
  
Rápidamente, Louis toma su mano y lo hala hacia el closet, lleno de edredones y almohadas viejas y basura de su infancia. El espacio es muy apretado para los dos. Los deja presionados contra el otro, las piernas entre las del otro.  
  
Harry apenas puede hablar, su corazón desbocado. Louis está mirando a través de la puerta cerrada del closet, finas líneas de luz de luna sobre su cara. Entonces se voltea, encontrándose con la mirada de Harry.  
  
Harry dice, “¿Crees que estamos a salvo?”  
  
“Estamos a salvo,” dice Louis.  
  
“Muy bien.” El coraje de Harry se está derritiendo rápidamente. No sabe qué más hay por decir. Lame sus labios, quitándose un mechón de cabello fuera de su boca. “Louis—”  
  
“¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?” Pregunta Louis.  
  
“Nunca pareciste interesado.” Harry se encoge de hombros. “Ya hemos estado aquí antes, ¿no? ¿Noche de Halloween en un closet?”  
  
“No lo he olvidado,” dice Louis.  
  
“Te hubiese dejado hacerme lo que sea,” susurra Harry. “Y tú no querías eso.”  
  
Lentamente, Louis desliza su mano dentro del chaleco de Harry y sobre sus caderas. Su palma casi quema. “Pensé que cualquier chico hubiese servido.”  
  
“Eso es un poco insultante,” dice Harry.  
  
“Sabes a lo que me refiero. No pensé que fuese a mí específicamente que querías.”  
  
“Siempre has sido sólo tú.”  
  
Louis abre su chaleco, moviendo sus manos por los costados de Harry, sus pulgares acariciando la inclinación de cada uno de sus abdominales. “Tan jodidamente hermoso,” murmura. Harry cierra sus ojos, dejando que las palabras lo cubran como el tacto de Louis. Se inclina hacia él, descansando su frente en la suya, tomando la parte trasera del cuello de Louis. Louis dice, “Lo siento porque me tomara tanto tiempo en averiguar esto. Pero estoy aquí ahora. Soy tuyo si quieres—”  
  
Harry lo besa. Sus bocas están tan cerca que lo único que tiene que hacer es inclinar su barbilla hacia adelante. Levanta su otra mano a la mandíbula de Louis, manteniéndolo justo donde lo quiere. Los brazos de Louis se deslizan a su alrededor y no queda espacio entre ellos. No quedan secretos entre ellos. No hay misterios.  
  
O bueno, aún hay uno...  
  
Harry se aparta. “No lo entiendo,” dice, respirando pesadamente. “¿Qué hay de la poción?”  
  
“Estás rojo, cariño,” dice Louis, inclinándose hacia él de nuevo.  
  
“Estoy—” Se besan una vez. Harry se toca la cara. “¿Estoy rojo?”  
  
Louis sacude la cabeza, soltando una risa. “No. Cuando tomé la poción, estabas rojo,” dice. “Estabas brillando como una supernova. No debí haberte pedido que hicieras la poción en primer lugar. No sabía entonces cómo te sentías. Pero estoy tan jodidamente feliz de que la hicieras.” Comienza a acercarse de nuevo.  
  
Harry sonríe. “Fue el destino.”  
  
“Mhm…” La mirada de Louis está en su boca.  
  
“Me pregunto si puedo hacer un hechizo así,” dice Harry. “Algo que le muestre a una persona con quién están destinados a estar.”  
  
“Suena genial,” dice Louis.  
  
“Supongo que no sería un hechizo de amor sino un hechizo de destino,” dice Harry, las ruedas y tuercas en su cabeza girando. “Pero me pregunto si es algo que puedes llegar a recrear o si solo pasa—”  
  
“Harry,” dice Louis. “Por favor cállate y déjame besarte.”  
  
Harry se ríe. “Lo siento.” Y entonces se inclina y deja que Louis lo bese.  
  


  
✺

  
  


Se despierta en la cama de la infancia de Louis, donde tantas veces soñó en terminar de niño. Están cubiertos con cobijas gruesas y cálidas para ahuyentar la brisa. Los dedos de sus pies se están tocando. El brazo de Louis está alrededor de su cintura.  
  


Recuerda estarlo besando en el closet la noche anterior hasta que sus labios estaban hinchados y adoloridos porque Louis los estaba mordiendo y chupando. Louis dejó marcas en su clavícula y justo debajo de su oreja, y hubo un momento, cuando estaban frotándose el uno contra el otro y los dedos de Louis tocaron el borde de su ropa interior, en que Harry pensó que se vendría con Louis por primera vez justo allí y en ese momento.

Pero alguien lo estaba llamando de nuevo, sonando más urgente que la última vez, y se separaron, respirando pesadamente y con las mejillas rojas, con sus dedos aún enredados en la ropa del otro. Y Louis lo miró con un millón de promesas en sus ojos para más tarde.

Excepto que más tarde, ambos estaban completamente borrachos y se tambalearon al otro lado de la calle con sus dedos entrelazados. Se dirigieron a la casa de la infancia de Louis, y subieron las escaleras hasta su cuarto en el ático donde se durmieron de inmediato.

  
Ahora, en la mañana, todo está asentándose en él como una oleada de cálidos rayos de sol entrando por las claras cortinas azules. Hay hojas de otoño descansando en el marco de la ventana, llevadas ahí por el viento desde el alto roble frente a la casa. La calefacción está haciendo un suave sonido repiqueteante. El único otro sonido es la suave respiración de Louis.

Harry sonríe ampliamente por un momento. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Louis y se desliza hacia atrás, hacia el pecho de Louis, tratando de amoldarse a su cuerpo.

  
Y entonces se paraliza y se da cuenta de que también consiguió moldear su trasero contra la erección de Louis.  
  


Ambos están usando ropa interior, al menos, pero la tela es fina, y no deja nada a la imaginación. Harry siente una corriente de calor bajar por su cuerpo pero la ignora, no se mueve más cerca contra el cuerpo de Louis como quiere. Se queda completamente quieto.  
  


En vez, es Louis el que se mueve un poco mientras duerme y entierra su cara en los rizos de Harry y frota su miembro un par de veces contra el trasero de Harry. Harry gime bajito, mordiendo la esquina de la almohada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No debería afectarle tanto, algo tan juvenil, y sin embargo aquí está.

“Mierda,” respira por lo bajo.

De pronto, las cosas se quedan terriblemente en silencio. El brazo de Louis en su cintura se tensa. Los ojos de Harry se abren y se atreve a voltear la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Louis inmediatamente.

“Lo siento,” dice Louis, comenzando a poner distancia entre ellos.

La mano de Harry sale disparada debajo de las cobijas y se coloca en su muslo. “No,” dice. “Está bien.”

Lentamente, Louis coloca su cabeza en la almohada de nuevo, volviendo a situar su cuerpo de manera de que estén más cerca que antes. “Interesante,” dice, sonriendo.

Harry voltea su cabeza, sus mejillas calentandose. “Como que tuve fantasías acerca de esto cuando era un niño.”

El pulgar de Louis roza contra el borde de su ropa interior como lo hizo la noche anterior. “Cuéntame de ellas.”

Harry se lame los labios. “Solía soñar que me metías en tu cuarto tarde en la noche, acerca de mi trepando el roble o volando en mi escoba, y tú abrirías tu ventana y me besarías allí, y entonces me invitarías a entrar.” Siente la boca de Louis en la parte de atrás de su cuello, y cierra sus ojos de nuevo.

“¿Qué haríamos?” Pregunta Louis, besando la curva entre su cuello y su hombro.

“De todo,” dice Harry. “Nos meteriamos en tu cama y haríamos todo, lo que sea que tú quisieras. Tenía una imaginación muy sucia.”

“Se específico,” le dice Louis, mordiendo suavemente su piel.

Harry se pega más a Louis, aunque ya no hay más hacia dónde ir y está simplemente restregando su trasero a la entrepierna de Louis. “Tú—A veces, sólo nos desvestiríamos. Pensé mucho en estar desnudo contigo. Pensé en cómo se sentiría tu piel.” Louis hace un sonido afirmativo mientras lo escucha, chupando un moretón en el cuello de Harry. “A veces me tocarías, o me dejarías tocarte. Me dejarías poner mi boca en ti, por todos lados, y en tu miembro.”

Louis tira de la pretina de Harry y deja que golpee contra su piel. “¿Querías eso?”

“Quería todo. Te imaginaba haciéndome lo mismo a mi. Te imaginaba cogiéndome.”

“Dios,” susurra Louis, tirando de la pretina otra vez, chupando con fuerza el cuello de Harry.

“Quitamelos,” le dice Harry.

Louis se mueve rápidamente, arrastrando la ropa interior de Harry por sobre su trasero, y bajando por sus muslos. Harry lo ayuda a empujarlos y los patea a algún sitio bajo las cobijas. Es un alivio ahora que su miembro está libre. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo duro que está hasta que su ropa interior ya no está y él está goteando sobre el edredón.

Louis se quita su propia ropa interior en segundos, y luego se coloca sobre el cuerpo de Harry, entre sus piernas. “¿Nos imaginabas así?” Pregunta.

“Todo el tiempo,” Harry apenas tiene tiempo de decir antes de que Louis lo bese. No se han lavado la cara o cepillado los dientes o sacudido completamente el sueño de sus cuerpos, pero todo sigue siendo perfecto, cargado con una pasión pura recién encontrada. Sigue siendo todo lo que Harry ha soñado desde siempre.

Besan y muerden los labios del otro. Sus bocas se mueven perezosamente, todo lento y con intención como despertarse. Dedos se mueven entre cabello y sobre piel. Harry podría hacer esto todo el día. Pero la cosa es que está tan duro que duele, y sigue restregándose contra Louis para encontrar alivio y lo consigue, si acaso por unos pocos segundos. No es suficiente.

“Lo que sea que yo quisiera, ¿sí?” Dice Louis, pegando su boca contra el cuello y el pecho de Harry. “Es lo que dijiste.”

  
“Lo que sea—” la voz de Harry se desvanece cuando Louis toma uno de sus pezones en su boca, chupandolo y moviendo sus dientes sobre él. Lame y juega con uno antes de cambiar hacia el otro. Succiona pequeñas marcas en la piel de Harry y empuja entre sus piernas, frotando sus miembros, y regando líquido preseminal entre ellos. Es pegajoso y desordenado, descoordinado como unos chicos, como si estuvieran en la escuela secundaria y no supieran qué están haciendo excepto que tienen que apurarse antes de que alguien los encuentre.

Ese pensamiento tiene a Harry queriendo correrse antes de que algo realmente haya pasado. Es la frustración acumulada de querer a alguien desde siempre y finalmente tenerlo que amenaza con empujarlo por el precipicio. De pronto Louis se mueve, bajando por su cuerpo, quitándose las cobijas de encima por completo, y entonces sus manos están en las caderas de Harry mientras succiona otra marca en la suave piel allí. Harry cierra sus ojos por un momento, su cabeza sintiéndose más nublada. No puede soportar la imagen de la boca de Louis tan cerca de su miembro. Es gracioso, cómo imaginó este preciso momento sucediendo, pero nunca habría podido imaginarlo así.

“¿Vamos muy rápido?” Pregunta Louis, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. Alza su vista hacia él, con ojos un poco nublados y párpados pesados. Sus mejillas están rojas.

Harry hace un esfuerzo para hablar. “No lo creo,” decide después de un segundo de pensarlo. “Pero… Yo he esperado por más de una década, así que no soy muy imparcial.”

“Cierto, está eso,” dice Louis, riendo. Mira al miembro de Harry. “Sí que te ves un poco entusiasmado.”

Harry cubre su cara con sus manos. “¿No me has provocado lo suficiente?” murmura.

“Claro que no,” dice Louis, moviendo su boca de arriba a abajo por la cara interna del muslo de Harry. Se va hacia el otro muslo, su boca presionada peligrosamente cerca del miembro de Harry, tan cerca que siente su respiración ahí. Harry se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior.

“Las personas normales esperan para llegar aquí, ¿no? Yo usualmente no me acuesto con alguien tan rápido.” Louis frota su mejilla contra el miembro de Harry, dejando que roza el borde de su boca. “Me gusta salir a cenar primero.”

“Yo puedo hacer eso. Haré eso, lo prometo,” dice Harry, su voz temblando. Su miembro gotea sobre su panza como si estuviera llorando por atención. Louis lame la gota de humedad de su piel. “Louis…”

  
“¿Hm?” Louis hace un sonido, sonriendo. Se ve tan joven cuando alza la vista a Harry con esa curva presumida en sus labios. Se ve como se siente el amor infantil, fresco y colorido como el aire de otoño, brillante de sudor como hojas llenas de rocío en primavera, con mejillas rosadas como las flores que florecen en verano, y sin descubrir como nieve recién caída en invierno. Cada estación de la juventud de Harry parece haberse fusionado en este momento, mientras Louis sonríe lentamente, bajando su boca hasta el miembro de Harry.

Harry hace puños en el cabello de Louis, obteniendo un suave gruñido mientras Louis baja con su boca en él y sube, succionando con las mejillas. Lo hace dos veces más, sus dedos presionando con fuerza contra los muslos de Harry, y duele, pero también se siente bien.

Louis se separa para tomar aliento, envolviendo su mano alrededor del miembro de Harry. “Odio que me perdí de verte así.” Vuelve a bajar, succionando, sus ojos manteniendo contacto visual con los de Harry. Harry se siente igual, que se ha estado perdiendo de la experiencia más fenomenal por años. Aunque cuando tenía dieciséis, ver a Louis así podría haberlo matado en el acto.

  
Louis lo chupa como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. Mantiene las caderas de Harry presionadas contra la cama y acerca su cara a su miembro, lamiendo la cabeza. Hace sonidos como si estuviera contento, tan complacido de tener su boca llena, y las vibraciones hacen que el calor en el estómago de Harry hierva.  
  


Su espalda se arquea, levantándose de la cama. Hala con fuerza del cabello de Louis. “Louis, voy—”

Louis descansa su lengua debajo de la punta y comienza a frotar rápidamente. Su mano libre se pasea de arriba a abajo por el costado de Harry. Harry no cierra los ojos, a pesar de que toda la presión cegadora moviéndose por su cuerpo lo hace querer hacerlo. Mantiene sus ojos abiertos y en Louis mientras se viene en la lengua de Louis, sus caderas moviéndose con cada espasmo de su orgasmo.

  
Louis se arrastra de nuevo hasta arriba, juntando sus bocas. Lame dentro de su boca y susurra, “Ve lo bien que sabes.”

Pero es una mezcla de ellos. Es lo que prueba. Ellos dos juntos hacen el mejor sabor.  
  


Estira su mano entre ellos. “Déjame—”

“No tomará mucho,” dice Louis, dejándose caer en la cama junto a él.

Harry envuelve su mano alrededor del miembro de Louis, pausando por un momento solo para disfrutar de su peso y su forma en su mano. “Eres hermoso,” dice, presionando su pulgar contra la cabeza.

“Bueno, gracias,” dice Louis, su risa volviéndose un suave gemido mientras Harry comienza a frotarlo con un puño apretado. Mira a Harry como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez, sus ojos recorriendo su cara. Lleva una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, rozando su pulgar contra un hoyuelo, y lo atrae hacia otro beso. Sus bocas permanecen cerca mientras la respiración de Louis se hace más pesada entre ellos, sus cejas fruncidas.

“Tan cerca,” dice. “Mierda—”

Se corre e inmediatamente se inclina por otro beso. Harry espera nunca acostumbrarse a los besos, sin importar lo frecuentes que sean.

“Te amo,” le dice a Louis, presionando su cara en el espacio entre el cuello de Louis y la almohada. Se quedan así, tratando de recuperar el aliento y bajar los ritmos de sus corazones mientras el sudor en sus pieles se seca y las hojas caídas pasan repetidamente por la ventana, golpeando el vidrio arritmicamente.  
  


Siente los dedos de Louis deshacer nudos en su cabello mientras él pasa las puntas de sus dedos por el vello en el pecho de Louis y sobre los numerosos tatuajes. El silencio es cómodo. La pequeña burbuja que han creado alrededor de ellos se siente como un hogar.

“Te amo.”

Los dedos de Harry se detienen. Levanta la cabeza, sus ojos un poco abiertos en sorpresa. Toma un momento para formular una respuesta y al final dice, “¿Lo haces?”

“Sí,” dice Louis. “De verdad.”  
  


“Como, ¿enamorado, quieres decir?”

Louis toma aliento. “Siempre te he amado. Como un amigo y como parte de mi familia. Descubrir mis sentimientos por ti sólo ha cambiado la forma en que el amor se ve, supongo. Es más intenso ahora. Es implacable… y me consume.” Entierra su nariz en el cabello de Harry. “A veces me duele pensar en ti, y se siente bien, y no puedo parar. Así que sí, enamorado.”

“Me pregunto si es posible morir de felicidad,” dice Harry.

“Si lo es, confío en que me resucitarás o algo, ¿sí?”

Harry sonríe. “Por supuesto. Ventajas de salir con un brujo.”  
  


“Estoy seguro de que hay montones,” dice Louis, inclinándose por otro beso. “Necesito una ducha.” Se desenreda de los brazos de Harry y coloca sus pies en el piso de madera. Camina desnudo hacia el baño mientras Harry contempla pedirle que lo deje unirsele. No quiere ser tan empalagoso, tan pronto. Quizá están enamorados pero todo sigue siendo muy nuevo.

  
Minutos después, Louis asoma la cabeza en el cuarto, con un cepillo de dientes en la mano. “Todas estas ventajas de salir con un brujo, ¿pero aún tengo que ducharme sólo?”

Harry se levanta rápidamente. “Lo siento,” dice, tropezando mientras sus pies se enredan en el edredón que cae hasta el piso. Louis amortigua una risa, dando un paso a un lado para permitirle entrar al baño lleno de vapor.  
  
  
  
✺  
  
  
  


La única en la casa Tomlinson con ellos debería ser Jane, el ama de llaves. Eso es lo que esperan, de cualquier forma. Bajan cautelosamente las escaleras, con el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha, sus cabezas volteando de un lado a otro en busca de otros. No es que no quieran que nadie sepa de ellos. Es que no quieren que nadie sepa justo ahora. Las familias tienen una habilidad para sacar las cosas de proporción, y no están listos para eso aún.

Si Jay se entera de ellos, le dirá a Anne, y las brujas, especialmente, son un grupo metiche y confabulador, incluso la adorable mamá de Harry.

La costa parece despejada. No pueden oír nada que les indique que hay otra alma en la casa, ni siquiera Jane. Se dirigen a la cocina, sus mentes fijas en el desayuno y tazas de té antes de hacer el viaje de vuelta a Londres.

Harry choca de pronto con la espalda de Louis.

“¿Qué pasa?” Pregunta confundido, dando un paso a un lado. Entonces él también se queda quieto.

  
Su mamá y la mamá de Louis están paradas en la cocina con expresiones idénticas de sorpresa, sus cejas arqueadas hasta arriba.

  
“Bueno, hola,” le dice Jay a Louis. “Me sorprende que no hayas vuelto a Londres todavía.”

“Y tú,” la mamá de Harry le dice a él.

Harry mira a Louis.

“Decidí quedarme un rato más, tomarme mi tiempo, ¿sabes?” Dice Louis.

“Igual,” añade Harry.

  
“Claro,” dice Jay. Ella y Anne intercambian miradas.

“Pensé que te habías ido a tu club de libro,” dice Louis.

“Oh, lo hice,” dice Jay. “Pero entonces la pobre Jane me llamó diciendo que pensaba que la casa estaba poseída. Dijo que las ollas en la cocina de pronto estaban llenas de agua hirviendo. Que las luces estaban parpadeando. Que las cosas se estaban prendiendo y apagando solas. Oyó sonidos extraños. Gemidos, dijo.” La boca de Jay se curva un poco. “Así que le pedí a Anne que viniera a echar un vistazo. Pero creo que ya sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, ¿no?”

Anne sonríe. “Creo que sí. Sólo un poco de magia salvaje,” dice, mirando a Harry. “Y un brujo muy emocionado.”

Harry cubre su cara con su mano. Ni siquiera puede mirarla a los ojos.

“¿Ya terminaron?” Pregunta Louis, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Jay presiona una mano manicurada contra su pecho. “Oh, mira, se está poniendo defensivo,” dice. “O protector. Qué lindo.”

Louis suspira. “Honestamente…”

  
“Nos vamos,” dice Jay, sacudiendo su mano para silenciarlo. “Ahora que sabemos que todo está bien.” Les lanza un guiño, tomando su cartera de la encimera.

“No se diviertan tanto, chicos,” dice Anne, sonriendo. “Intenten no quemar la casa.”

Riéndose, se van por la puerta de la cocina. Harry espera hasta que se cierra detrás de ellas para permitir que sus hombros se relajen.

“Estoy realmente mortificado,” dice.

Louis se voltea hacia él. “Debimos haber revisado en la entrada si habían autos,” dice, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del torso de Harry. La vergüenza se esfuma tan pronto lo hace. Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis y lo abraza fuertemente.

“Disculpa por lo de la magia ‘salvaje’,” dice Harry. “Eso nunca ha pasado antes.”

Louis sonríe. “Nunca te habían hecho una mamada así antes,” dice, hablando contra su oreja.  
  


Harry entierra su cara en el cuello de Louis. “Creo que podrías ser simplemente tú en general.”

Louis parece complacido con esa respuesta, levantando su barbilla para un beso.

La puerta de la cocina se abre de nuevo, y se separan de golpe, aunque no antes de que sus mamás los vean.

Anne se ríe. “Sólo olvidó mi billetera,” dice, tomándola del mesó. Pausa para mirarlos. “Esto es simplemente perfecto.”

“Adorable,” acuerda Jay.

Se van de nuevo, chocando los puños entre ambas mientras pasan por la puerta.  
  
  
  
✺  
  


Le toma sólo seis meses a Louis pedirle matrimonio y solo seis segundos a Harry decir ‘sí’.

Salir en citas es divertido, y no hay apuros en comprometerse legalmente a largo plazo. Pero en un sentido, ya están ahí. Con sólo unos meses de citas, es aparente que son el tipo de cosa que dura por siempre. De hecho, eso es lo que Louis le dice una noche, la primera noche que Harry comienza a considerar seriamente el matrimonio y la logística de crear una familia.

_“Tenemos algo que durará por siempre, ¿sabes?”_ Louis murmuró.

Y Harry ni siquiera pestañeó ante eso. No encontró que fuese raro decir eso después de estar saliendo con alguien por solo tres meses en ese momento. Porque no era sólo alguien. Era Louis, y eso cambiaba todo.  
  


Así que simplemente dijo “lo sé.” Y meses después, se encuentra aquí, comprometido y mudándose al gigante apartamento de Louis en Kensington.  
  


“¿Deberíamos decirle a los vecinos que soy un brujo o no?” pregunta, desempacando otra pila de libros de la amplia caja frente a él.

Louis organiza unos pocos libros que él ya ha desempacado en el estante en su oficina. “Yo digo que les digamos. De otro modo, puede que vean las luces parpadeando aquí y piensen que la casa está poseída.”

  
Harry le da una mirada. “Tenías que hacerlo sucio.”

“Me gusta sucio,” dice Louis, lanzándole un guiño. “Yo digo que hagamos parpadear algunas luces esta noche.”

“El punto es que controle mi magia durante el sexo para que eso no pase,” dice Harry.

“No lo sé,” dice Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. “Como que me gusta que tu magia se ponga toda loca por mi. Me sube el ego.”

Harry sonríe. “Eres terrible.”

“Tú te vas a casar conmigo,” dice Louis, sonriendo. Se arrodilla detrás de Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Se inclina para presionar un beso en su mejilla. “Creo que ya hemos desempacado lo suficiente, ¿tú no?”

Harry observa las pilas de cajas por toda la sala. “Interesante,” dice. “No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo.”

Louis se ríe, besando el sitio bajo la oreja de Harry, donde le gusta más. Succiona, causando que los párpados de Harry se agiten y que su cabeza se incline, exponiendo más de su cuello. Louis murmura, “Creo que deberíamos bautizar el dormitorio.” Sus manos se deslizan, bajando por el pecho de Harry hasta su entrepierna. “¿Tú no?”

  
Harry deja caer la pila de libros en sus manos de vuelta a la caja. “Suena bien.”

Louis se levanta. “Chico listo.”  
  


En realidad, Harry ha estado planeando esta noche por un largo tiempo. Desde que Louis le pidió que se mudara días después de su compromiso. Necesitaba una ocasión especial para usar una sorpresa en particular, y piensa que esta es perfecta.

“En realidad tengo un regalo para ti,” dice, mientras Louis lo dirige hacia el dormitorio. Lilith los sigue hasta ahí, lo que sólo hace que Harry se sienta mal por cerrar la puerta en su cara una vez que están adentro.

“¿Qué clase de regalo?” pregunta Louis, alzando las cejas.

Harry sonríe. “Creo que debería simplemente mostrarte.”

Louis lo observa caminar hasta su bolso en la esquina del cuarto, revisando hasta que encuentra la bolsita de terciopelo que empacó en The Divine. Camina hasta la cama, abriendo las tiras que la cierran y volcando su contenido en el edredón. Desliza sus manos a través del polvo color rosa en la cama, repartiendolo, y parece que se disuelve en el aire, dejando atrás sólo pequeños pétalos de flores.

Cuando alza la vista, Louis está sonriendo. “¿Eso es…?”  
  


Harry muerde su labio, asintiendo. “No que necesitemos ayuda, pero esto debería ser divertido.”  
  


“Supongo que ya veremos,” dice Louis, palmeando el colchón. Harry se monta encima, encontrándose con Louis en el centro de su cama tamaño king. Se inclinan hacia el otro, sus labios encontrándose de inmediato.

Cada poción o hechizo que Harry crea actúa rápidamente, lo cual es una declaración de lo poderoso que es él como brujo. El momento en que se tocan, se siente como si la magia ya hubiese hecho efecto en ellos. Harry siente un rápido mareo, que lo fuerza a sostenerse con más fuerza de Louis, desesperado por mantenerse derecho. Pero Louis también está inestable y ambos caen a la cama, colapsando juntos.  
  


Harry tira de la franela blanca de Louis, escucha el sonido de tela rompiéndose, y sigue tirando. Le quita la franela, sin estar completamente seguro de que está en una pieza. No le importa. Besa y luego muerde el hombro de Louis y su bicep, arrastrando sus uñas por su espalda.

“Santo Dios,” respira Louis. “No me he puesto así de duro tan rápido desde que estaba en secundaria.”

“Oye,” dice Harry. “¿Hablas de otros chicos con los que estuviste cuando estás en la cama conmigo?”

“Tú eres el único que importa ahora,” le dice Louis, riéndo y luego besándolo como si pensara que eso compensará por todo. (Lo hace).

Louis tira de los pantalones de Harry, halando hasta que se los quita de las piernas y los lanza al piso. Sella sus labios juntos, chupando la lengua de Harry, y devolviendo cada mordida con una de las suyas. Cada artículo de ropa es removido hasta que ambos están desnudos, enredados y sudorosos y restregándose como si fueran hombres enojados en medio de una pelea.

“¿Quieres mi boca?” Louis pregunta.  
  


Harry usualmente podría responder con algo tonto como que “ya la tiene” o alguna variación de eso, pero ahora está demasiado necesitado para una broma. Dice ‘sí’ y abre las piernas mientras Louis se mueve, bajando por su cuerpo e inmediatamente comienza a recorrer su miembro con la boca.

Se siente bien. Maravilloso, la verdad. Pero no está bien que Louis esté tan lejos. Esto no es para nada lo que él quiere.

“Louis,” murmura. “Ven a sentarte en mi cara.”

Louis arquea ambas cejas. “Son las palabras más lindas que has dicho. ¿Son un hechizo?”  
  


“Cállate y ven acá, por favor,” dice Harry.

Louis se pone en posición, quejándose de que Harry no tiene permitido ser mandón. Harry lo ignora mientras el miembro y los testículos y la piel fruncida del agujero de Louis se balancean sobre él. Harry se inclina y lame a lo largo del miembro de Louis, tan hambriento como puede de este ángulo.

“El lubricante,” dice Louis. “¿Dónde—?”

Harry mete su mano bajo la almohada y encuentra la botella donde la dejó más temprano. Louis prácticamente se la arranca, abre la tapa y cubre sus dedos. Envuelve su boca de nuevo alrededor del miembro de Harry y presiona dos dedos contra su agujero, metiéndolos lentamente.

Harry se concentra más en succionar a Louis que en la presión alrededor de su miembro o en su interior. Si piensa demasiado en lo que Louis está haciendo, olvidará lo que se supone que esté haciendo. Pero esa lógica falla. Hay muy poco que pueda distraerlo del calor de la boca de   
Louis o el implacable sensación de sus dedos.

Louis ya lo tiene abierto con tres dedos y lo está cogiendo solo con esos, su ritmo lento y acelerándose al azar, y Harry puede sentirse acercándose a un orgasmo. “Louis—”

“No,” dice Louis, ya sabiendo lo que quiere decir. “Aún no.”  
  


Harry suelta un gemido.

“Ni siquiera estoy cerca aún,” dice Louis. “¿Qué estás haciendo ahí atrás?”  
  


Eso definitivamente suena como un desafío.

  
Sin planearlo y sin aviso, Harry tira hacia abajo de las caderas de Louis y planta su agujero justo encima de su boca. Lame justo sobre él y succiona lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar un moretón alrededor de la apretada piel, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer su agujero lucir hinchado, como si lo hubiera cogido. La palma abierta de Louis golpea la cama. Sus dedos se flexionan en el edredón.

  
“Maldita sea,” lloriquea.

“Tienes el culo más adorable, Louis,” dice Harry, soplando aire frío sobre la piel húmeda. “Como si estuviera putamente hechizado.”

“¿Tú fuiste el que me hechizó?” Murmura Louis.

Harry sacude la cabeza. “Nunca lo haría. Te amo justo como eres.”

No escucha la respuesta de Louis a eso. Entierra su cara entre las nalgas de Louis de nuevo. Deja que la saliva se acumule en su mengua para mojar a Louis completamente. Alcanzando el lubricante, cubre sus dedos y empuja su pulgar en su culo. Lo estira hasta abrirlo un poco y empuja su lengua en el espacio que ha creado. Añade otro dedo tan pronto puede, y comienza a coger a Louis hasta abrirlo justo así. Todo antes de meter su lengua justo en casa.

“Tu boca es tan malditamente sucia,” dice Louis.

Harry lame sus labios, amando el sabor de Louis ahí. “Por ti.” Su cabeza cae de vuelta contra la cama cuando Louis comienza a chuparlo de nuevo, atragantándose en el miembro de Harry. Oye a Louis ahogarse y sus ojos ruedan hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza, párpados cerrándose con fuerza.

“Hazme llegar,” le dice Louis. “Tú no puedes llegar— No hasta que me hagas llegar a mi.”

Harry se esfuerza por recuperar el aliento, pero cuando lo hace, estira su cuello hacia arriba y lame dentro de Louis de nuevo. Cierra sus labios alrededor del agujero de Louis y chupa y se lo coge con labios obscenos y su lengua. Louis se vuelve dócil sobre su boca, comenzando a hundirse sobre el cuerpo de Harry, presionando su culo hacia abajo en la boca de Harry hasta que apenas y puede respirar. Pero aún Harry no se rinde. Las brujas no se rinden, y no quiere nada más que ver a Louis correrse.

Entonces los dedos de Louis están en su cabello, tirando hacia atrás de su cabeza y apartando su boca. Por un segundo, Harry está desorientado, comenzando a descender a un nublado sitio en su cabeza. Observa a Louis voltearse y montarse sobre su pecho, pero esta vez de cara a Harry.

“¿Lo quieres en tu boca?”

Esto, Harry lo entiende claramente. “¿Por favor?” respira pesadamente, abriendo su boca, y dejando que su lengua sobresalga justo por encima de su labio inferior. Louis se arrastra hacia delante, descansando la punta de su miembro en la lengua de Harry y se frota a sí mismo, dos veces antes de correrse. Su cuerpo se estremece y todos sus músculos de tenzan y se ve glorioso.

Harry se traga hasta la última gota y luego recorre el miembro de Louis con su lengua, limpiandolo con ella. Deja caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada cuando termina, con la respiración pesada.

“Necesito cogerte ya,” dice Louis, a pesar de estar sin respiración y relajado.

Harry mira a su miembro, aún un poco duro. “¿Cómo?”

“Es el puto hechizo,” dice Louis, frotándose a sí mismo. Hace una mueca porque debe estar sensible. “Quiero atarte.”

Harry no puede contestar por un momento, su cabeza tan mareada. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta sus manos en puños, esperando que la presión de sus uñas contra su palma lo traiga de vuelta. “Okay.”

“¿Eso está bien?” Pregunta Louis. “Di sí o no.”

“Sí,” dice Harry, mirando a Louis directamente a los ojos.

Louis le da un suave beso en la boca y deja la cama, atravesando el cuarto hasta el armario. Harry espera, retorciéndose un poco, tratando de ignorar a su miembro como un persistente picor. Las luces del armario se apagan, y Louis regresa a la cama, sosteniendo dos de sus corbatas, una negra, una azul marino, ambas con broches hechos a medida aún puestos en los bordes.

“Dime si está muy apretado,” dice Louis.

Harry asiente mientras Louis levanta una de sus muñecas, atando la corbata cómodamente a su alrededor y luego asegurando la muñeca al cabezal.

“¿Bien?” Pregunta Louis.

“Bien,” dice Harry. “Por favor apresúrate, Lou.”

“Sabes que no deberías apresurarme, H. Quizá me convenzas de moverme más lento,” dice Louis, tomando la otra muñeca de Harry. “Quizá me siente aquí y te provoque toda la noche. No te deje correrte hasta la mañana.”

Harry podría estar dispuesto a eso si no fuera por el hechizo aún funcionando. No hay forma en que aguante tanto tiempo sin perder un poco de su mente. Así que cierra la boca y se compromete a ser paciente.

Louis asegura su otra muñeca.

“Tienes suerte de que yo tampoco me pueda aguantar,” dice, deslizándose entre las piernas de Harry, abriéndolas con las suyas. “Tienes suerte de que he estado soñando con esto. Acerca de cogerte hasta que pierdas el sentido en esta cama, por semanas. Cuando al fin estuvieras aquí— viviendo aquí conmigo.”

Toma el lubricante y se humedece con él.

“Estoy tan enamorado de ti que las cosas más estúpidas me hacen feliz,” dice Louis. “Como agregar tus libros de hechizos al librero. O despejar un cuarto para que hagas tus pociones.”

Louis frota la cabeza de su miembro contra el agujero de Harry y de pronto, bruscamente, empuja dentro de él, rápidamente, hasta el final de una vez. La espalda de Harry se separa de la cama, y su primer instinto es tocar a Louis, sostenerse de él, pero no puede. Sus manos tiran del cabezal inútilmente.

Louis presiona sus piernas, abriendolas, y simplemente lo usa, lo coge casi sin piedad sabiendo que Harry no puede moverse, y Harry no quiere moverse. Harry es feliz a los pies de la misericordia de Louis y podría quedarse aquí por siempre.

Esos pensamientos de sumisión hacen que la embriaguez regrese. La mano de Louis en la base de su miembro, apretando y suprimiendo su orgasmo, envía a Harry a las profundidades del espacio de este momento. Louis encuentra su próstata y Harry apenas puede gemir. Su boca se abre y su cabeza se presiona contra la almohada, y en vez de eso, es este pequeño suspiro lo que sale de sus labios. Incluso cuando Louis le da una palmada en el trasero y otra en el muslo y retuerce su pezón. El dolor es delicioso, pero Harry está tan fuera de sí a este punto, que apenas puede responder.

Cuando ve su miembro, está de un rojo oscuro, tan pesado y lleno, yace contra su abdomen, y piensa que si Louis dijera ‘córrete’, lo haría sin necesitar tocarlo. Hay incluso un segundo de terror cuando piensa que se va a correr incluso si Louis se lo dice o no. Si Louis sigue golpeando contra su próstata. Si Louis sigue pegándole al azar.

En cualquier momento ya...

Louis se sale. Aprieta su propio miembro en la base y alcanza el lubricante.

“No aguanto más,” dice. “Quiero que te corras dentro de mí.”

Harry lo mira, su propio miembro se sacude sólo de la sugerencia.

“Bebé, necesito que me respondas,” dice Louis. “Me voy a sentar en tu miembro, ¿está bien?”

Harry asiente una vez. “Sí.”

Louis vierte el lubricante directamente en el miembro de Harry, el frío haciéndolo sisear. Louis se monta en su regazo, regando el lubricante por su miembro y sobre la cabeza. Su tacto es casi demasiado, pero no lo hace por mucho, poniéndose en posición. Claramente también está desesperado, aunque está tratando de no dejarlo notar. Sus muslos tiemblan cuando se sitúan a los costados del cuerpo de Harry.

“No hasta que yo diga,” Louis mira a Harry a los ojos y dice, mientras sostiene a su miembro firme y se hunde en él, su agujero apretado e implacable.

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira, “Dios.” Como si estuviera rezando a cualquier deidad que esté escuchando y le dará fuerza.

“Te sientes tan jodidamente bien,” dice Louis, rodando sus caderas hacia adelante. “Todo tú.”

“Tú también,” Harry logra decir. Desea poder tocarlo, pero está cerca de tenerlo, cerca del mejor orgasmo de su vida y de luego ser envuelto en los brazos de Louis.

“Adelante, correte para mi,” dice Louis, y Harry cierra los ojos, suavemente como si se estuviera durmiendo, y se corre, sus caderas saltando hacia arriba, empujando dentro de Louis con embestidas cortas. Eso es lo que parece hacerlo para Louis también. Se corre un segundo después sobre el estómago de Harry antes de dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo, esforzándose para respirar.

Sólo se queda ahí por un momento y luego desata las muñecas de Harry y hala a Harry hacia su pecho. “Te amo tanto,” le dice suavemente.

Harry hunde su cabeza en el cuello de Louis. “Yo también te amo. Muchísimo.” Necesita otro minuto antes de que lo nublado de su cabeza desaparezca mientras Louis masajea sus muñecas.

“Creo que el hechizo de sexo funciona bien,” declara Louis.

Harry sonríe. “Creo que estoy de acuerdo.”

Se acurrucan más cerca, sus brazos apretados alrededor del otro. El cansancio cae sobre ellos con rapidez.

“No puedo esperar a casarme contigo,” dice Harry suavemente.

“Ni tú, ni yo,” contesta Louis. “¿Conoces algún hechizo para acelerar el tiempo?”

“Trabajaré es eso,” bromea Harry, pero obviamente no lo hará. No cree que Louis realmente quisiera que lo hiciera. Hay momentos en su futuro juntos que Harry no puede esperar a alcanzar, pero la verdad es que cada momento desde aquí vale la pena vivirlo al máximo.

Mañana en la mañana en The Divine, él, Louis y Gemma comenzarán a planear la boda. (¿Quién sabría que después de todos esos años de sentirse excluido y anhelar la atención de Louis, terminaría aquí?) Sus madres, por supuesto, también ayudarán.

El próximo octubre, tendrán la boda que lo termine todo, iguales partes mágica y elegante, llena de familia y amigos. Y en algún punto del camino, también tendrán hijos, y quizás más mascotas, y Louis ganara casos más grandes que antes, y Harry creará pociones más salvajes.

Todo valdrá la pena vivirlo juntos porque lo hará con Louis. Y eso es mejor incluso que toda la magia en el mundo.


End file.
